Ranma, Dead or Alive
by G-Force 1
Summary: Okay its been bothering me, so I had to add an ending for Ranma for the game. I even made one for Ryoga. Do note that the characters will be silent just like in the game endings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive do not belong to me. I don't make a cent and I don't claim them as my own, so there.

Author notes: That's right people another story. I've looked all over the net and I see so few Ranma and Dead or Alive crossovers. I mean come on people the girls are damn hot, and they can fight, we are not limited to just the usual Street Fighter and King of Fighters fics that I've seen more then a few times. Anyway this takes place just before the third Dead or Alive tournament and two years after the Saffron also I have to say this people chapter one isn't really a happy one. Oh and people I'm playing narrator for a bit in here. First chapter is going to be short but it will definitely draw heads.

"Nerima Ward, home of overly destructive martial artists, most famous and well known of these martial artists is Ranma Saotome." G-Force 1 faces the readers. "Hi I'm G-Force 1 but I'll go by G1 to make it easier. I'm an author one of many." G1 waves his hand and images appear, showing the Ranma's from Saber-toothed Ranma, Ranma Crusade and many more. "The universes that contain Ranma are numerous. They are a chaotic factor. But that is another tale which to be told. In this universe Ranma shall now face a new trial, which could bring him happiness or his death."

Up above on the rooftops on the edge of the district stood a figure an attractive feminine figure in a purple dress with a large bow, an orange bandanna tied down her short violet hair. "So this is where you've been hiding… dear sister." The figure looked slightly to the side and a ninja quickly appeared like he came out of thin air. "Find her… and bring her head to me." The ninja gave the briefest of nods and left as quickly as he appeared.

Kasumi Tendo was hurrying back home after an unscheduled visit to the store to pick up some necessary ingredients for that night's supper. 'I knew I should have checked the cupboards before I started cooking.' She mentally chided herself as she continued her trek to the dojo and suddenly she stopped, her senses picked up the tension in the air and the tingle in her spine shouted danger. Soon after a wave of shuriken whizzed and impacted on the ground which she stood a second ago, she recognized the throwing stars instantly. 'Mugen Tenshin, they've found me at last.' Kasumi dropped the bags and pulled the ribbon that tied her hair midway out and retied it in a simple ponytail, reaching down she pulled her skirt up and revealed the strapped tanto on her right leg. Pulling it free from its sheath she swiftly cut away her apron and dropped down into a crouch as another shuriken flew through the space her face once occupied. She didn't need to look as four ninja landed around her kodachi drawn and ready. Kasumi lifted her tanto up in readiness the battle to survive had begun again.

Ranma was hopping along rooftops his stomach was growling and he was hungry. Kasumi hadn't returned yet, and the Tendo's and his stupid father quickly sent him to see what was taking her so long. He had already checked Doctor Tofu's place and also the store, which she went to often and still couldn't find her. 'This isn't like Kasumi to be late in making a meal.' He thought, as he continued to move on then he felt it. The rise in tension the tingle in his spine, a fight and a big one at that and his senses picked up their auras, one of them was very familiar. "Kasumi!" Ranma shouted, and his pace quickened. He was soon on top of a roof and looking down into the street illuminated by the dim street lamps and the light of the crescent moon. It was Kasumi all right and four ninja were attacking her. But something was strange, for the most part when did Kasumi learn to fight like that? 'Kami-sama she's really good I've never knew Kasumi was able to do this.' A few seconds of observing also revealed something else to him. 'The style their using is similar. Kasumi knows the same style as those ninja.' Ranma thought. But Ranma's surprise quickly took a back seat as one of the ninja managed to score a hit on Kasumi, a clean slash just below her shoulder. The sight of the blood made Ranma's own boil. The ninja were attacking Kasumi, the only girl in his life that had always been there to offer comfort, a lifeline in the life he had now. With his battle aura burning he leaped down, the ninja would pay for hurting her.

Kasumi mouthed a scream when the blade bit into the flesh in her arm, she spun with the slash and leaped away and crouched down one hand clasped the wound as blood flowed through her fingers, the ninja began to close in sensing her weakness. Her senses flared again as another presence joined the fray a very familiar presence. The first ninja was felled as Ranma landed both feet planted on the back of his head he was unconscious before he slammed the ground. The second turned and received a head-butt from Ranma's cast iron cranium he too was out like a bad bulb. The third had managed to attempt an overhead cut and both of Ranma's hands clapped on the flat of the blade and held fast, at the same time he performed a sidekick. The ninja screamed as two of his ribs shattered from the hit. Ranma gave a twist and the blade snapped then still going with the momentum of his twist his opposite leg struck out and nailed the injured ninja in the head sending him into blissful darkness. The final ninja had his arm back to throw a shuriken but Ranma still had the broken blade of the kodachi in his hands. A quick flick of his wrist and the blade sailed through the air and into the very hand that was about to throw the shuriken before nailing itself into the telephone pole that was just behind it. The ninja screamed as he clutched at his hand and tried to pull the blade out. Ranma ignored him and quickly rushed over to Kasumi.

"Kasumi are you all right? How is it?" Ranma's hands moved toward Kasumi's wound.

"Ranma… It's all right, I'm fine." Kasumi winced as her wound disagreed.

"Bull." Ranma said and quickly ripped his sleeves on his shirt to strips and began to bind Kasumi's wounds with practiced ease from his travels. "Who are these ninja Kasumi? And how is it you know their style?"

Kasumi's eyes lowered, her face a grim mask so unlike the Kasumi Ranma knew. "Ranma there's many things you don't know about me, and I'm not the Kasumi you knew."

"Then where is she?" Ranma asked, but his question went unanswered when Kasumi's face shot up straight at him a serious expression that conflicted with the gentle look that he was used too.

"There is no time to talk, we have to go. I have to get out of Nerima, you're all in danger." Kasumi got up and began to walk toward the dojo.

"All right then we'll go." Ranma said, pausing to knock out the screaming ninja and pull the blade out before helping her off.

Nearing the Tendo dojo Ranma was at a loss for words he had so many questions yet he didn't know which to ask first. Kasumi's hadn't said a word the whole time and her face was a grim mask. "Kasumi… what are we going to tell the others?" He asked.

Her face finally moved to face him, determination and acceptance replacing the mask that marred her face. "I'll tell them the truth." She said.

Upon entering the dojo the tenants of the house quickly rushed to the front to see Ranma and Kasumi and questions of her lateness and when dinner was going to be ready were planned and in order. But all that was swept when they saw a bandaged Kasumi and a Ranma with blood on his hands.

"What the hell happened to Kasumi!" Nabiki's cool demeanor was shattered at least for now at the sight of her sister.

"Who did this to my baby!" Soun was shifting between anger and crying.

"Ninja." Ranma calmly replied.

"Ninja? Why would ninja attack are Kasumi?" Akane yelled out. Nabiki had rushed off and returned quickly with the first-aid kit and Ranma was changing the bandages to something more sterile. Kasumi waited until he finished before looking at all of the occupants with a sad stare.

"Everyone please let's all return to the tea room. I have much to tell and little time to tell it." Everyone obeyed and soon they sat around the table their gazes on her. Ranma sat next to her. Kasumi sat in a classic seiza position and her hands gripped her dress skirt as she worked the courage to talk. One of Ranma's hands reached over and covered hers offering comfort to her, the one who always helped him. Taking a deep breath Kasumi looked up with a determined face. "Everyone, I'm not the Kasumi you know. I'm not the Kasumi who's the daughter of Soun Tendo." Gasps were heard throughout the room, the Tendo's were stunned and Genma fell backwards in his loss.

"Than who are you? Where is Kasumi? My daughter Kasumi?" Soun cried out.

"My name is also Kasumi I have no family name now, and your Kasumi…" Kasumi looked down her hands trembling, Ranma quickly tightened his grip and Kasumi grasped his hand with both of hers holding on so tight that it felt like she was holding on for dear life. If Akane hadn't been so stunned at the words from before she would have nailed Ranma right there. Kasumi looked up finally seeing fearful yet eager faces. "Your Kasumi… is dead."

Author notes: Yeah I'm sorry all you Tendo Kasumi fans she's dead in this fic, please forgive me. I feel horrible as it is, but I wanted to put some real good meaning into this fic that was much more different from all the other DOA crossovers. Please everyone forgive me. I truly do love Kasumi, not loving her would be like calling Belldandy a devil. Please everyone forgive me, Kasumi Tendo please forgive me!

Next chapter: Kasumi tells the story of what happened to Tendo Kasumi, and Mount Akane blows up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive do not belong to me. I don't make a cent and I don't claim them as my own, so there.

The entire household was silent, everything was silent, even the crickets were silent. I was like time decided to stand still. Soun was the first to break the silence.

"D-Dead? My Kasumi, my eldest child is dead?" Soun's voice was cracked like at the edge of breaking.

Kasumi lowered her eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"But how? How did she die? When did she die?" Soun asked the desperation and sorrow made the poor patriarch look like he was going to snap at any second, which wouldn't be far from the truth.

Kasumi took a deep breath before replying. "One year ago… I was escaping my pursuers, my clan. I had come to Nerima to try stock up on food supplies before I had to head back into the wilderness. But they found me, Kasumi was returning from a shopping trip when she saw me under attack by six of my pursuers."

(Flash back)

'This is not good.' Kasumi thought as she kneeled on the ground, it had been three days without a wink of sleep, she hadn't eaten in two days and in the same two days she had fought off two attacks. She was weak and the ninja knew it. As they closed in on all sides something flew through the air at high speeds. It knocked one of the ninja upside the head and knocked him out. When the object fell to the ground, it revealed itself to be… a feather duster?

The ninja and one Kasumi looked with sweatdrops at the duster. Unfortunately for the ninja, this provided the necessary time for the attacker to sneak up on one of the ninja and knock him out. The ninja whirled to see a young woman in a conservative dress and apron holding a rolling pin. "Oh my I seemed to have ruined my new rolling pin." Kasumi Tendo said.

The ninja did double takes as they looked between one Kasumi and the other. The two looked very similar except one wore the distinct kunoichi outfit. Also the innocence in the stranger's voice almost convinced them that she was innocent. Once again their distraction cost them. The Tendo matriarch threw another object. This ninja however managed to raise an arm to block it, than he screamed in pain as the object shredded his sleeve and a good section of his arm as it past. The object fell and revealed it-self to be a shiny new grater... formerly a shiny new grater. By now the ninja realized the young woman that just arrived was an enemy. They began to move to cover both Kasumi's

However the ninja didn't have any idea of the style that the Tendo matriarch used. They didn't stand a chance. "Are you all right?" Kasumi Tendo asked.

"What was that?" Kasumi asked, in total disbelief, the young woman had taken out six ninja of the Mugen Tenshin and she could tell they were no slouches.

"Oh that, that was martial arts housekeeping and cooking." The Tendo matriarch replied.

Kasumi couldn't help but sweatdrop on hearing that. "M-Martial arts housekeeping?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes it is, my mother developed it in secret, you poor thing you look tired and famished. Come, I'll take you home and get you cleaned up." Kasumi could only nod as the eldest Tendo helped her up. "First you should get a bath, than we should get some nice clothes for you. Oh my you're quite a healthy young thing aren't you? How old are you?"

"Uh, sixteen." Kasumi meekly replied.

"Oh dear, you are a well-developed girl, you could give Shampoo a run for her money. You wouldn't happen to have an engagement to a Ranma Saotome do you?"

"Um, not that I've heard of." Kasumi replied.

"Oh that's a relief, well then let's get you home and…" The Tendo matriarch tensed and the next second Kasumi felt herself being twisted around and embraced by the other woman.

"What are you…" Kasumi managed to get out before she felt the woman jerk. She recognized what it meant. It was a spasm of pain, Kasumi felt the young woman slump and she caught sight of the ninja that had regained consciousness, a kodachi dripped with blood. Before the ninja could raise the kodachi again Kasumi was in motion her tanto whipped out and the ninja dropped his kodachi and clutched at his throat in a futile attempt to stop the blood and soon fell to the ground giving a final spasm before laying still. Kasumi laid the woman down on her side. "Hold on, I'll get help."

The Tendo matriarch shook her head she could feel it within her, the cut was serious and she knew a few vitals had been hit, she was dying. "No there's no help for me now."

"Don't say that." Kasumi said the tears were coming back like the time when she left the clan and her brother.

"I won't make it to any hospital in time, I think I only have a few minutes left. I used my skills to save another person's life. My only regret is that my family won't have me to take care of them anymore."

"You still can, just hold on." Kasumi said she looked around for a pay phone and spotted one nearby, she started toward it but the eldest Tendo sister grabbed her and held her back.

"Don't, there's no need for it now." Kasumi looked back to see that in the within that one minute the young woman had gotten even paler and her breathing was becoming erratic. "What is your name?" The Tendo matriarch asked.

"My name is Kasumi." Kasumi replied.

"Oh my, that's my name as well." She tried to smile but it was strained, shaky.

"Ms. Kasumi, what do you want me to do? I owe you my life but now it's too late to even give that to save you." Kasumi asked now kneeling on both knees.

"You're a runaway ninja aren't you?" The eldest Tendo girl said.

"Yes…" Kasumi replied.

Kasumi Tendo was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "I can help you one more time."

"But you've done so much already." Kasumi said in disbelief.

"This is only because I wish to throw your pursuers off you. You saw that earlier that those ninja were confused when I appeared, they thought they were seeing double. When I'm gone, switch your clothing with mine, cut a slash in your outfit and leave me here. My final request is for you to take care of my family. The youngest is Akane, the middle child is Nabiki my father's name is Soun. We have two guests, Genma Saotome and his son Ranma. I…" The Tendo matriarch paused as she tried to regain breath she was ghostly pale and he breathing bordered beyond hyperventilation her time was running out. "I'm the typical obedient housewife type, never say ill things in public, and don't interfere with the course of Ranma's life although by Kami-sama's grace I wish I could. Swear whatever you like in the shadows but not in front of others and as much as possible please keep Akane away from the kitchen." She felt dizzy her vision was blurring and she could feel a sense of peace flowing through her. "That's all I can say, I wish I could tell you more but I don't have the time, please take care of my family."

"I will, I promise." Kasumi said. The eldest Tendo sister nodded before closing her eyes her chest expanded once more before her whole body relaxed. With tears flowing down her face Kasumi began the process of exchanging clothes, she picked up the bags that the former matriarch of the Tendos dropped in her haste to save her and grimly walked off leaving the scene wishing all the time that her savior didn't have to pay such a heavy price for her. She was found a few minutes later by Ranma who was sent out to look for her, when he asked why she was crying, she replied that it was just dust.

(End flashback)

"That's how it was." Kasumi finished, all around everyone was shocked, the death of Kasumi the revelation that she was a very competent martial artist. Nabiki couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Soun was a fountain, Genma was now a panda and crying not wanting to be seen crying as a man. Ranma had a single tear making it's way down his cheek. He was fighting hard not to cry, but it was so very difficult. Akane's tears were flowing but as everyone knows when Akane is sad anger soon follows.

"You… you… BITCH!" Akane shouted standing straight up. "Kasumi's dead because of you! My sister is gone and it's your fault!"

"Akane calm down remember…" Ranma attempted move to calm Akane down failed as she glared at him.

"Shut up Ranma!" She pointed at Kasumi. "This murderous skank got my sister killed. We couldn't even say good-bye to her body because she left it there in the streets!"

"Akane!" Ranma stood up the anger was building within him. Didn't she realize what the Kasumi they knew sacrificed? What she wished for this person that was beside him to do and possibly for the remainder of her days.

"Out of my way Ranma!" Akane's mallet was out and raised high. "She's dead!" Akane brought the mallet down toward Kasumi's head but the mallet was halted in mid-swing. Akane glared angrily at Ranma, his hand was firmly gripping the handle at the base of the business end. "Ranma you better let go." She growled.

"Have you not been listening? Kasumi gave her life willingly to save this girl and her last request was for her to take care of us, take care of you, people who she didn't know but she did anyway for a year now." Ranma said.

"Why would I want the care of this slut who had my sister murdered?" Akane yelled out. At those words the anger building within Ranma reached its peak. Wood cracked as he squeezed the handle and with a sharp (crack) the heavy mallet head fell to the table.

"Akane… I won't let you hurt her." Ranma said in an even tone.

"So you're siding with that murdering bitch. Ranma as far as I'm concerned the engagement is off!" Akane swung a fist and was shocked when Ranma caught the punch.

"I couldn't agree more." Ranma said in that same even tone and with that his other arm lashed out and sent Akane spinning to the ground as he slapped her, hard.

Akane could only look at Ranma with wide eyes as she held her cheek but anger quickly replaced the shock. "Get out… GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" She screamed.

Ranma stared at her for a few seconds before he helped Kasumi to her feet and led her upstairs so he could grab his pack and help Kasumi pack a few things. The other occupants were just too stunned with all the events that occurred currently they all just remained frozen and wallowed in shock and sorrow.

I didn't take long for Ranma to get packed. His things were in his pack always fully ready for a training trip. He stood outside of the room that the late Kasumi Tendo used and waited for the Kasumi who took care of them so well for the past year prepare to leave. "Ranma I'm sorry, you're getting kicked out because you were trying to help me." Kasumi said through the door.

"No, what I did was right, Akane was in the wrong you were honoring the last wishes of someone very dear to us. Akane had no reason to blow up like that, what Kasumi did was honorable you can't be blamed for what happened to her."

"But still I was there…"

"Don't go blaming yourself, I don't like it! Kasumi saved your life end of story." Ranma turned away and muttered to himself. "If anyone's to be blamed it should be me. I should have been there, I failed in my duty."

"Ranma I'm ready." Kasumi said.

"Good let's… whoa." Ranma gaped at the outfit Kasumi was wearing. Since the kunoichi had gotten rid of her old blue kunoichi outfit when she dressed the dead Kasumi in it she had to use her other outfit, the pink and white one." Ranma was used to seeing a lot of girls in less then what Kasumi was wearing now yet the outfit she had on made her look 'really' good. A sense of calm that masked a storm, it was scary yet very alluring.

"Is there something wrong?" Kasumi asked as she slipped her tanto in her sash and lifted the small tote bag.

"Uh, nothing let's get going." Ranma threw on his pack and led Kasumi out the door and out into the streets without so much as a glance back.

By now the occupants had finally started coming back to reality. A fuming Akane was currently in her gi and bashing a straw dummy. "Kasumi's gone." Nabiki said, without another word she left for her room leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

"Akane threw out Ranma…" Soun said.

"Tendo, Kasumi is gone we can't change the past, but we still have the pledge, for the sake of the schools and Kasumi's soul we must get Ranma back with Akane." Genma said.

Soun nodded. "You're right Saotome, first we'll do a funeral for Kasumi, then after we'll find Ranma and make him marry Akane, and Kasumi's soul can rest in peace." Soun said.

In heaven, former Kasumi Tendo, now goddess of tranquility frowned and politely asked her newly made friend Urd to launch a couple Urd bolts at the baka pair.

Two lightning bolts stabbed down through the roof and hit both Genma and Soun frying them to the spot and leaving them as charred statues in their silly poses.

"Uh Kasumi you sure you should be walking around in the open like this?" Ranma asked, walking around in public wasn't his main concern, neither was the ninja at the moment. It was the fact that Kasumi's outfit seemed to attract a lot of attention.

"I'm more than sure, I know my clan if there are other people around they'll avoid us until we're in a more secluded area." Kasumi replied.

"Oh okay… Uh Kasumi." Ranma said nervously.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Uh Kasumi is your… well, you know your… um your baggage is it… are you wearing some support?" Ranma asked in a quiet tone, he hadn't noticed it at first but now that they were walking he noticed that Kasumi seemed to bounce around like he did when he was in girl form.

Kasumi blushed at the question. "Oh… um, no. Is there something wrong? I didn't think you'd ask about something like that." She asked.

"No, nothing's wrong it's just that well, you bouncing around and how the guys are around here." Ranma said sheepishly.

Kasumi smiled at his concern. "It's all right Ranma, I can deal with that…" Suddenly her hand whipped out and a cry of pain and surprise was heard. Kasumi held up a hand of a teenager in a painful lock, obviously the teen tried to feel up Kasumi's butt when they passed by. "Quite effectively I might add." She finished and let the hand go.

"I see." Ranma replied in obvious respect. "So where do we go from here?"

Kasumi looked around before siding up to Ranma and signaling him to bend down to her level. At 5,3 Kasumi was six inches shorter then Ranma and Ranma had to bend slightly to let her whisper in his ear. "Ranma, before this I resolved that I would take care of the household till the end of my days. However since I have been prevented in performing that task I wish to do something before we move on."

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"You see I've been in a participant for a tournament called the Dead or Alive tournament. I've been a participant for two years now. Ranma I wish to see my brother one last time, entering the tournament is my best chance to see him."

Ranma nodded. "Well then I'll help ya, I'll enter the tournament myself, I can even enter my girl form so we have an even better chance."

Kasumi shook her head. "Ranma there's no need for that this is my…" Ranma placed a finger on Kasumi's lips and silenced her.

"Kasumi you've been living with us for the past year, you know how I am. I striving to be the best martial artist in the world and after seeing how you fight I know there is going to be a lot of great fighters in that tournament, and I'm always ready for a fight." Ranma said with his trademark smirk.

Kasumi gently grabbed Ranma's hand and smiled. "Yes I know I half expected you to say all that." She looked at Ranma with a serious expression. "However we have to train you in one thing first."

"Train for what, you've seen me fight what do I need to train in?" He asked.

Kasumi smiled and led him into an alley before suddenly siding up close to him, 'really' close to him. "First of all Ranma." She said in a very seductive tone she grabbed the front of his shirt and began to rise up on her toes. Ranma blushed as Kasumi's face drew nearer to his. Then suddenly her weight dropped and he found himself on his back looking up at Kasumi who bent down with her hands on her knees seemingly oblivious to the fact her arms were crushing her assets together giving him an even bigger view of her cleavage as she smiled mischievously down at him. "First of all, we have to get rid of that "I don't hit girls" nonsense that your idiot father drilled in you. There is a lot of women fighters like me in that tournament and every one of them can give me a run for my money, and they hit Ranma, hit really hard."

"I'll say." Ranma said, Kasumi extended a hand and he took it, pulling himself up. "So where do we head to first?"

"First we should find a place to train yourself in actually hitting back against a girl. Then I guess we head for the tournament." Kasumi said.

"Sounds like a plan, I think I know a good spot." Ranma took Kasumi's hand and leapt for the roofs.

Back at the Tendo's, things had gone from bad to worse. Not too long after Ranma and Kasumi left they were paid a visit by a violet haired ninja. As soon as she mentioned her clan was after Kasumi Akane exploded and attacked. Now the youngest Tendo sported a broken right arm and a kunai in her left thigh the kunoichi stood over her with a foot firmly planted on her neck, any more weight and Akane's neck would snap.

"So I ask again, where is Kasumi?" Ayane asked.

"Like we said before, we don't know where she went. She and Ranma took off somewhere after Akane threw them out." Nabiki said, her cool demeanor was gone everything was happening so fast that it left her confused and vulnerable.

"Let go of my daughter!" Soun demanded in his best defiant tone that he could muster.

"On what accounts? She attacked me, by all rights of my clan I can kill her." Ayane already knew that the occupants told the truth, they were too afraid to lie, but she wanted some amusement especially since the one under her heel attacked her. None of the occupants would be of great challenge the most skilled occupant had left after coming in. Happosai had entered and almost goosed Ayane until he realized she was a ninja. Happosai had many encounters with ninja after a single event of feeling up a kunoichi a couple centuries back he had the entire clan hunting him for the past two hundred years and it finally stopped when the Meiji era began to take in effect. He wasn't about to go through it again. With Happosai gone Genma was now the most skilled in the room and he sensed that he might be able to take her but his senses also told him that at least a half dozen more ninja were nearby and hidden, this was a fight he could not win

'Curse you boy, running away like that.' He thought.

"I wonder what I should do with her? Should I snap her neck here? Or maybe I should use a poisoned kunai on a shallow cut, let her die slowly and in pain. Or maybe I could…" Ayane stopped as a ninja appeared nearby. "What is it? I'm busy." The ninja approached near Ayane and whispered in her ear. Ayane's eyes shot wide open as the ninja pulled back. "I see, you're dismissed." The ninja bowed and left as swiftly as he came. Ayane lifted her foot of Akane and kicked her so she rolled over to her father's embrace. "It looks like something came up. You're a very lucky girl, now if you excuse me I must be going." She turned and left leaving the occupants to crowd around Akane. As she exited the gate her gaze softened as sorrow took over. "Father." She whispered.

Author notes: Yep that's right people this is just before the third Dead or Alive tournament where Genra is kidnapped by DOATECH. To JSB: Sorry about that message it was actually meant for Onikami-no-Shinobi, who's criticizing me on being unimaginative in using Kasumi for Ranma. Truly though if that guy wants a different pairing he better write one himself. Also for his information I found a fic in Media Miner that is DOA/Yu-Gi-Oh/Ranma and Ranma is hooked up with Tina, although the fic is probably at best third-rate, no offense to the author. So my word to all is if you want Ranma with some other girl from DOA go write one yourself because other than a few of the usual sudden crushes and Genma related incidents the pairing isn't going to change.


	3. Chapter 3 wcorrections

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive do not belong to me. I don't make a cent and I don't claim them as my own, so there.

Ranma fell back on his butt as he rubbed his nose. Kasumi had bopped it good when he attempted a punch and stopped short when she screamed. "That was a dirty trick Kasumi." He muttered.

Kasumi sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Ranma it's legal that's why you're going to have a hard time when you enter the Dead or Alive tournament. Us girls will use everything to our advantage." She leaned down and slightly pulled on one of the flaps of her outfit. Ranma blushed and looked away and realized his mistake just as Kasumi elbow-bashed him in his cheek. "See what I mean?" She said.

"Yeah I get it." Ranma said rubbing his cheek. "All right, do your worst Kasumi."

"Good then let's… Ow! My ankle." Kasumi kneeled down and held her ankle with a pained expression.

Ranma rushed over and bent down to look. "Kasumi are you…" He stopped when he realized it was a trick and saw Kasumi grin. "Damn." He muttered, before he received a perfectly executed somersault kick square in his chin.

Two hours later…

"Ah I'm beat… up." Ranma said as he laid down on his sleeping bag the bruises covering his body showed how much of Genma's stupid no hitting girls nonsense effected him.

"We may take a break tomorrow Ranma." Kasumi rubbed her right fist and winced. "I have to say Ranma, if your opponent doesn't knock you out with the all those head blows they'll probably quit because of all the pain of hitting you cast-iron skull."

"Hey, you okay?" Ranma asked.

"Truthfully no, I think I bruised my fist on your head." Kasumi blew on her fist.

Ranma sat up and gently took her hand. "Here let me see." He began to examine her hand not noticing the kunoichi blush. "Hmm, a little bruise but I think you sprained it a bit, hold on." The charts and books that Ranma read at doctor Tofu's clinic were quickly recalled and he began to apply pressure to certain points in Kasumi's hand. "One more and… done." Ranma said but still didn't let go. "You're hands are small."

"Well thank you for pointing that out. You know these small hands tenderized you not too long ago." Kasumi said.

"I didn't mean it as an insult. Ranma said. "It's just they're so small and soft, it makes ya wonder how did these gentle-looking hands did all this." Ranma pointed at himself.

"Well… thank you." Kasumi said. "Can I… can I have my hand back now?"

Ranma blushed. "Oh! Sorry." He quickly let go.

"It's all right." Kasumi said pulling back her hand. "G-Good night." She quickly settled into her sleeping bag.

"Uh yeah, night." Ranma said turning around. "Why was I saying all that stuff." He muttered.

5 o' clock A.M.

"Ranma… Ranma?" Kasumi waved a hand in front of his face. "Wake up Ranma." She sighed when he let off another light snore. "The same as always." She smiled as she went outside picked up a bucket and filled it in the nearby stream he walked back lifted the bucket pulled back the tent flap, and Ranma was changing.

"Ah! Kasumi!" He yelled out, Kasumi blushed, dropped the bucket and turned around only to realize her back was to him. Turning back she saw Ranma's fist heading straight toward her face, it halted just an inch of hitting her and she felt the wind of the force of the punch blow the loose strands of her hair back. "Like you said Kasumi it's legal." Ranma said with a triumphant grin as he lowered his fist.

"I guess Akane was right, you do learn quick." Kasumi giggled then stopped as she blushed while looking down at something. "Uh… Ranma you're barn door's open."

Ranma chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Oh yeah like I'm gonna fall for that."

Kasumi blushed even harder as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "No Ranma really… you're hanging out."

"Oh yeah right, and when I look down you're gonna do another one of those somersault kicks." Ranma started to laugh. "Well guess what Kasumi you ain't fooling me."

Kasumi's face resembled a tomato Ranma's laughing was shaking his body thus… "Oh my god." She squeaked, "He's huge."

Ranma began getting confused. Wasn't Kasumi convinced that wouldn't fall for that? Actually she looked like she really was embarrassed, and man there was a draft here. Suddenly Ranma had a bad feeling about this. He slowly looked down and saw something that should have been behind closed doors. "Ah!" Ranma turned and began stuffing himself back into his boxers. "S-Sorry Kasumi."

Kasumi had her back turned trying to think of other things and not the thing that she just saw. 'Okay calm down Kasumi, remember you are a ninja and things like this don't get to you.' She thought. Of course this was Ranma a person she had been in contact with for an entire year, she's seen his cons and his pros. She knew he was honorable, compassionate, and brave. He'd jump in to save someone's life over his own, and when he gave his word it was absolute. Despite the times he stuck his foot in his mouth she always knew he was a good person, also add to the fact he was quite handsome. And now he got thrown out of the home he had stayed in for years to go with her. Man was it getting hot here or what?

"Hey Kasumi are you okay?" Ranma just finished putting on his clothes and was looking at her worried.

Kasumi jumped slightly and turned around still a bit red in the face. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Okay, so we still training?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi nodded, "Yes we train." She began walking in one direction.

"Wait Kasumi watch out for the…" Ranma began but was too late and he quickly rushed forward.

Kasumi was still so enwrapped with the recent events that she didn't even see the bucket she had dropped from before and when she stepped on it, up an over she went. But instead of hard ground she was caught in strong arms.

"You all right?" Ranma asked his worried expression was cute.

'What have I been putting off for the past year? Oh, cut it out Kasumi you're acting like a lovesick high-school girl.' She thought. "Although at my age I should still be in high school so maybe, no he's engaged remember? Maybe not to Akane but all those other girls, but he always said he didn't want them, but what if he says the same thing to me?'

"Kasumi?" Ranma asked, 'She looks so fragile like this.' He thought.

"Oh I'm sorry Ranma." She stood up blushing again but not as much as before. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"Well we all have our days right?" Ranma said with a smile, Kasumi could only nod in reply afraid of things she might say if she opened her mouth.

Three days later…

"Well it's seems like you're finally ready." Kasumi said as she stood back up, Ranma had landed a palm strike on her one of his stronger blows she knew right away he should be all right in the tournament.

"I'm ready huh? All right! I'm gonna be in a tournament, I'm gonna fight strong opponents, I'm gonna help you see your brother, Then I'm gonna win that tournament." Ranma danced around ranting on and on making Kasumi giggle at his antics.

"Indeed you will." She giggled than on impulse she sidled up to him, rose up on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. Ranma froze where he stood a full body blush covering every inch of his body. Kasumi pulled back a light pink tinge on her face. "Let's go break down camp Ranma." She started giggling again when Ranma did so but in a very mechanical sort of way but it wore off after he finally packed his bag.

"Hey Kasumi why'd you kiss me for?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi looked at his eager face and smiled. "Now that is a secret."

"Ah c'mon tell me." Ranma whined as he slung his pack.

"Hmmm, okay I will, but first…" Ranma tensed at her words. "But first you have to catch me!" Kasumi took off her feet barely touching the ground as she left a dust cloud where she was. Ranma blinked then a smirk crossed his face.

"Catch you huh? Well then I will." Ranma took off after her. "Just you wait Kasumi! I'll catch you, and I'll make you tell me why you kissed me!"

Kasumi laughed as she kept up the pace as Ranma gained. 'This feeling, welling up inside me, it's making me feel whole and wonderful. Ranma chase me, chase me Ranma and please don't stop because you're that feeling. I know it now, for the past year when you talked to me about your problems that feeling started there. These past few days although short has made that feeling grow in leaps and bounds, please Ranma keep chasing me, because when you do finally catch me then I can finally say… I love you.'

"You better be ready to talk Kasumi!" Ranma yelled out, as he got closer. "Because I'm gonna catch you real soon."

"When you do, I'll be ready to tell Ranma!" Kasumi replied and put on another burst of speed leaving Ranma behind.

"Man she's even faster than me." Ranma said as he tried to push himself to go faster.

Dead or Alive Tournament

"Welcome to the Dead or Alive Tournament registry, your name please?" The clerk asked.

"Kasumi." The kunoichi replied.

"Ah, you're returnee welcome back." The clerk looked at Ranma. "And you sir?"

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma replied.

"A newcomer eh? Your style of combat?" The clerk asked.

"Saotome Anything-Goes." Ranma replied.

"Strange name oh well, welcome to the tournament Ranma Saotome. The draws will be posted tomorrow for your first fight do check often." The clerk said and then pointed at a door. "You may enter now."

Ranma followed Kasumi in and was shocked at how fancy the place was. "Man the hosts of this tournament sure give you guys the best."

"DOATEC is the host for the tournament however as much as the accommodations are nice behind the scenes they are rotten to the core." Kasumi frowned as she remembered the previous tournament.

"Did something happen?" Ranma asked worried at Kasumi's colder tone when she talked about DOATEC.

"Let's just say they did something to me that I didn't like back in the previous tournament." She said in a dark tone. Ranma reached a hand out but was unsure what to do. Kasumi turned toward him and smiled. "Well then shall we be going?" She asked.

Ranma was about to say yes but stopped. "Not quite yet. First let me drop my stuff off at my room, then I'm gonna go register."

"But you already registered." Kasumi said, confused.

"My sister hasn't registered." Ranma said with a grin.

Kasumi looked confused for a second before he eyes widened. "Oh."

"I'll be with you in a second Kasumi." Ranma rushed off leaving Kasumi with her feelings.

"Ranma…" She whispered watching him move away.

"Hey what's with the look of longing? Did you get yourself a man?" A voice asked. Kasumi gasped and turned around to be greeted by the blonde pro-wrestling femme from America.

"Tina." Kasumi said with a smile.

"How are you Kasumi?" The two girls hugged. "So who was that guy you were watching so intently?"

Kasumi blushed, "He's a friend." She replied meekly.

"Friend as in 'friend' or boyfriend?" Tina said and ducked to avoid Kasumi's playful slap.

Back in the front a petite pigtailed redhead walked up to the clerk. "Hi I'm here to register."

The clerk looked at her. "Okay, name?"

"Ranko Saotome." She replied. The clerk looked up at her and back at the sheet. "Are you related to a Ranma Saotome?"

The girl nodded. "Yep he's my brother."

The clerk nodded. "Style of fighting?" He asked.

"Same as my bro." She replied.

"Thank you miss Saotome Welcome to the Dead or Alive tournament, we shall assign you a room near your…"

"That ain't necessary I'll stay with my brother gotta keep an eye on him." Ranko said.

"Okay… Very well, you may enter." Ranko walked in and found that Kasumi was talking to someone. 'I better change and come back.' She thought and rushed to get back to her room.

"Oh c'mon Kasumi he's your boyfriend isn't he?" Tina said.

"Tina! He isn't my boyfriend." Kasumi said.

"Then why are you blushing so much?" Tina asked.

"Hey what's going on here?" Ranma came walking up in male form.

"Nothing at all Ranma. Just Tina trying to push my buttons again." Kasumi said.

"Wow Kasumi he's a cutie, you're so lucky." Tina said.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend." Kasumi said.

"Are you sure? If he's available I might take him." Tina said and winked at Ranma before positioning herself in a very alluring pose. In her blue cut-off t-shirt and tight white tiger striped pants hugged her figure and made Ranma blush. But quickly tried to suppress it remembering what Kasumi told him about the girls using every advantage.

Kasumi coughed and grabbed Ranma's hand. "Excuse me Tina, we have to be going now." Kasumi led Ranma while Tina smiled mischievously.

'Can't deny it girl, you have it bad for him.' Tina thought. 'Hmm I wonder if I should help it along a bit?"

"What was up with that Kasumi? She kept going on and on that I'm your boyfriend." Ranma said.

"That's Tina Armstrong she can be a bit weird at times. But she's a good friend." Kasumi said.

"Girl-talk huh? So I guess she was just teasing you huh? I mean there's no way you'd have me as a boyfriend right?" Ranma asked, just as they arrived at Kasumi's room. The kunoichi froze where she was her mouth tightened as her lips trembled. "Kasumi?" Ranma asked getting worried.

"It's okay Ranma, you're right it is kinda silly." Kasumi she smiled at him but he saw the tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Hey Kasumi are you crying?" Ranma moved to get a closer look but Kasumi swiftly opened, stepped through and closed the door behind her. "Kasumi." Ranma walked up to the door but stopped as Kasumi's trickled through.

"Ranma… I need some time alone… please."

Ranma simply nodded and turned around and walked away as soon as he rounded the corner he stopped and banged his head against the wall. "Damn it! I did it again I hurt a girls feelings somehow! Ranma you idiot!"

Sitting with her back to the door Kasumi pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her thighs as she let her tears flow. "Please no… Ranma please. Please don't stop chasing… me." She continued to cry and would cry for the better part of the hour.

Meanwhile Ranma was busy walking muttering miserably to himself. "I don't know what I said to hurt her feelings, okay think Ranma what did you say before she began crying?" Ranma thought hard and the words surprisingly came back. (Flashback) "There's no way you'd have me as your boyfriend right?" (End flashback) "No way." Ranma said with wide eyes. "Does she like me that much? I didn't think that she'd… want me like that I…" Ranma mentally cursed. 'Of course you didn't think you always open your mouth before you think, now what are you going to do about it?' He mentally argued to himself. Ranma stood up straight. "I'm gonna go apologize and…" Ranma thought of the past few days and how patient and kind Kasumi was to him. "And considering what my previous options were, yeah I'll give a shot." Ranma looked around. "First I'll get her a gift. I know I'll get her something to eat we didn't have anything since breakfast." Ranma began walking to a restaurant that he saw and stopped. "Ah man I don't know what's her favorite food is." Ranma began to pace back and forth in his dilemma. "Man this sucks, I can't ask her what she likes it'll defeat the purpose, maybe something else. Damn I don't know anything about her. Okay Ranma calm down and let's review everything you know of about Kasumi. She does housekeeping and cooking and… Damn wrong one, okay she's a runaway ninja, can't do nothing about that except protect her, She's very good at her style of ninjustu, she's got a great figure and a bust size that could give my girl form a run for my money." Ranma sweatdropped and sighed. "Man I think I'm starting to pick up stuff from the old geezer." As Ranma thought furiously on what to get Kasumi he didn't see another figure rounding a corner and bumped into him since he stood in the path.

"Ow!" It was a girls' voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ranma turned and helped her up.

"It's all right." The girl looked up and him and her eyes widened, Ranma mirrored the expression. "No way… Ranma-san?"

"Hitomi-chan?" Ranma said in disbelief. The girl smiled and nearly tackled him over in a hug.

"Ranma-san it's been ages!" She yelled out.

To be continued.

Yeah I'm evil I stopped it before it was getting good again. Some people may think that the relationship between Ranma and Kasumi may be developing a little fast. However the fact is Kasumi has been attracted to Ranma when she first met him the previous year and time just makes the feelings grow, and for Ranma considering his other fiancées and the fact that he's traveling with Kasumi a girl who's been kind and patient with him and also has a genuine interest in him, who in their right mind would not give it a shot? The issue of Ranma and Hitomi's past will be revealed in the next chapter.

For all those people who are waiting patiently for the other stories to update, I'm sorry to say it will be kinda slow. Since all the work material has only recently come back I've have to review and watch all the anime again to get a refresher to my ideas. Also add to the fact that all this time I only managed to get one more GD manga to add to my collection. Now I have volumes 1 and 5 not a very good thing. I may have to wing it, which means skipping several volumes to get to what I want. Truly sorry people, on the bright side the DOA and Goddess of Mine are still quite fresh and I'm more than sure I can write the entire tournament for the DOA series if anything else. Although if I am going to continue onto DOA 4 I'll have to wait since the X-box 360 is quite expensive right now. If I wait about a year they usually take off about a hundred or so from the price. Goddess of Mine is iffy I have several Manga but they all are mostly in the later stages like when Banpei gets a girlfriend and Peorth gets turned kid again because of Velsper. I only have volume one of the tv series so at least expect three more chapters coming. Well that's my update on the situation enjoy people, and hopefully one day I shall finally get to write what I always wanted to for all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive do not belong to me. I don't make a cent and I don't claim them as my own, so there.

"So your father finally let you participate in this tournament?" Ranma asked, he sat across from Hitomi both were drinking tea and making up for lost time.

"Yes, I always wanted to participate in this tournament because I knew there would be really good fighters here. I want to test my art against the best." Hitomi said.

"I bet you'll do well, you've been training about as long as I have." Ranma said.

"Yes but unlike you I have only my father's art to go by, you however have not only that Anything-Goes style but pretty much every martial arts taught in the world. How on earth did you manage to combine, Kempo, capoera, and tae kwan do like that when we last sparred?" Hitomi asked.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Heh that was an experiment I could only combine the more simpler arts together anything else and it came out really wrong." Ranma smiled at her. "So did you make any friends here?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah I've met someone named Lei Fang, a Chinese girl very hyperactive but she's really good, she uses Tai Chi Quan."

Ranma nodded. 'Tai Chi Quan eh.' He thought. 'That's an advantage for her if we fight, I only know the basics on that, the style didn't seem right for me.'

"I also met a woman named Tina, guess what she's a pro wrestler but she's now a model and now she's come back here to get more publicity in hopes of becoming a movie star." Hitomi said.

"Did you say Tina?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah I did, do you know her?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah we met her earlier just after me and Kasumi registered." Ranma said.

"Who's Kasumi?" Hitomi asked narrowing her eyes.

"She's a ninja, we're traveling together." Ranma replied.

"I see…" Hitomi said with a slightly more icy tone. Ranma shuddered, as the air seemed to grow colder.

'What's up with that?' He thought.

The fact was Ranma first met Hitomi in his short stay in junior high along with Ryoga. Hitomi had come with her father to see her relatives in Japan. She met Ranma when they had visited their relatives dojo and found him basically decimating the students in a duel. Her father asked for a match with him and after three minutes Ranma was unconscious. When Ranma woke up Hitomi also asked for a match with him. Of course Ranma replied he didn't fight girls, Hitomi proceeded to show him the error of his ways. After several minutes and a few bruises Ranma used a submission technique to win and promised to take Hitomi a bit more seriously when they sparred again. They met each other continuously for three weeks since her father decided to stay a bit longer to teach classes. By the end of the final week Hitomi had a crush on Ranma but a few days after telling her about a duel he was going to fight with Ryoga a boy which she met a few times but got lost so often in such ridiculous situations it was silly, he disappeared. Soon after she went back home but she always remembered Ranma and her feelings hadn't died yet.

After meeting Ranma again she already saw he had filled out very nicely, easily rekindling the flames of old, but now the mention of this other girl that he was traveling with was a sign that marked danger for her.

Ranma could only blink at impressive aura that Hitomi was putting out right now that he didn't notice someone come up from behind. "Hi Hitomi! Who's this guy?" Ranma turned to see a Chinese girl in a red Chinese dress and two braided buns on the side of her head, the slits of her dress ran up both sides very high, not as high as Kasumi's outfit of course but still very high.

"Oh hi Lei Fang, this guy's name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome, we're childhood friends." Hitomi said. 'And hopefully something more soon.' She added mentally.

"Ranma… Saotome…" Lei Fang put finger to her head. "I've heard that name before."

Ranma blinked at her and shrugged. "I was in China before maybe she was a girl that Shampoo asked for information when she was chasing me." Looking around he caught sight of Tina approaching them.

"Hey there handsome, I see you've met Hitomi and Lei Fang." She said.

"Ah, Tina! Perfect timing I need to talk to you for a sec." Ranma got out of his seat and rushed to Tina and began to lead her away while whispering "Tina I have to ask you something." He said urgently.

"Uh… sure." Tina asked a bit confused.

"I don't know if you know, but you're the only person I know right now who knows Kasumi better then I do. Do you know what Kasumi likes to…" Ranma was cut off when Lei Fang shouted out.

"I remember now! Ranma Saotome is the guy I was supposed to get engaged to. If I remember right the dowry was a Peking duck, a order of chow mein and two orders of pork buns!" She shouted out then frowned. "Wait, what kinda dowry is that?" Hitomi was at a lost for words when Lei Fang shouted and Tina was looking at Ranma who had his face planted in the ground and both legs up in the air, one was twitching erratically.

"Ranma are you okay?" Tina asked. Ranma got up with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can you excuse me for a bit Tina?" Ranma asked.

"Uh, sure." Tina said and watched as Ranma walk away onto the balcony walk looked in a direction then shouted.

"POPS YOU IDIOT! YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Ranma began ranting and cursing and punched the ground several times and left a bunch of divots. After a full minute of this Ranma walked back to Tina looking a bit more relaxed. "Sorry about that. I was trying to ask you, what's Kasumi's favorite food?"

Tina blinked at Ranma and replied. "Strawberry millefeuille."

Ranma nodded, "Thanks for your help Tina." He turned and almost ran into Lei Fang. "Wah! Geez don't startle me like that." He looked at her smiling face. "What?"

"Well you're my fiancé right? I never really had a boyfriend, although I'm kinda peeved at my dad putting this on me without even meeting you I guess I can give it a shot." Lei Fang said.

"Wait! Hold on Lei." Hitomi stood up from her seat.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Lei Fang asked.

'Oh nothing's wrong at all Lei, just the fact that I had him first.' Hitomi thought bitterly but put on a smile Lei Fang was her friend besides even though Lei had the engagement, she had known Ranma when they were younger so she had a much better advantage, provided she played her cards right. "I mean don't you think you're rushing things? Shouldn't you get to know Ranma first?" Hitomi asked.

Lei Fang shrugged. "I was actually planning on doing that." Lei Fang looked at Ranma appraisingly. 'Hmm, he's handsome fairly well built looks like a good fighter. I wonder how he'll do against Jann Lee?' She thought.

"Can we talk about this stuff later I gotta get Kasumi something." Ranma said.

"Kasumi's here? That's great I haven't seen her since the last tournament, let's both go." Lei Fang said.

"I might as well come along, I haven't met her yet." Hitomi said.

Ranma groaned and hung his head in defeat. "Okay, okay." He walked over to the restaurant to buy Kasumi her strawberry millefeuille and soon had to buy with it a sacher torte and Chinese dessert for the other two young women.

Tina looked with amusement as Ranma walked away with his two women entourage. "Well things have gotten interesting really fast." She said to herself.

Kasumi had just finished a shower when Ranma knocked on her door. She threw on a robe and hastily tied it before she opened the door.

Ranma had a paper plate with a medium size slice of strawberry millefeuille on it and a plastic fork he knocked on the door and it after a few seconds it opened. "Kasumi I…" Ranma trailed off as he saw what Kasumi was wearing. The thin white robe didn't hide her figure very well and the robe didn't go all the way to the floor it ended just above her knees. The pig-tailed martial artist had to blush as he tried to find the words he was going to say again.

Kasumi couldn't help but giggle at Ranma's embarrassment. The boy may have gotten over the hitting of women thing and made somewhat tolerant of the advantages that girls might pull on him, but catch him in the right moment and it was like day one all over again. She spotted the plate that Ranma held in his hands and her heart raced. It was strawberry millefeuille her favorite dish and from the looks of it Ranma was going to give it to her. That's when she noticed that he didn't come alone.

"Kasumi there you are! How are you doing?" Lei Fang quickly squeezed past Ranma and hugged Kasumi who returned it after a few seconds.

"Lei it's been awhile." Kasumi replied and spotted the other girl standing beside Ranma. "Hi, who are you?"

"Names Hitomi, me and Ranma go way back." Hitomi wrapped an arm around Ranma's, Kasumi's eyes slightly narrow at the move.

"I see…" She said lightning seemed to flash between the two.

"Guess what Kasumi, Ranma's is engaged to me." Lei said with a giggle.

Kasumi widened as her gaze shot back to Lei. "What!"

Ranma finally snapped out of his trance when Lei spoke of the engagement. "It was the baka panda again Kasumi, he's still haunting me."

Kasumi frowned at Ranma's words. She knew all too well about how Genma made engagements and ran off with the dowry. "Another one huh?"

Lei fang looked confused. "What do you mean another one?"

Ranma sighed. "You see my pops is a crook, he engages me to girls and then runs off with the dowry no matter how ridiculous it is."

"You're joking right?" Lei asked in disbelief.

"He isn't, his father engaged him to multiple girls, I've seen them." Kasumi said.

Hitomi looked at Kasumi suspiciously. "How do you know so much about Ranma?"

Ranma quickly stepped in. "Kasumi's been staying with me and it's a long story so can we talk about it later? He asked.

Hitomi looked irritated but nodded. Best not over step her boundaries it wouldn't be good. "Sure but you owe us an explanation Ranma."

Ranma nodded reluctantly and sighed. "I promise I will. Can you two give me some privacy? I have to talk with Kasumi for a bit."

Lei blinked and looked at Kasumi who was blushing slightly. 'Is she playing for him too? I can't lose, I haven't got to know him yet.' She thought, than smiled at Ranma. "Sure thing Ranma I'll see you later. Bye Kasumi." Lei's tone for Kasumi was slightly colder then previously. Friends they may be but now with Ranma it wouldn't be very peaceful anymore.

"Bye Ranma-san. It was a pleasure meeting you Kasumi." Hitomi's sarcastic sweet voice was aimed at Kasumi.

"It was nice seeing you again Lei. Pleasure was all mine Hitomi." Kasumi's voice replied to both of them in a strained kind tone.

Ranma could only groan as the temperature dropped around him. 'Why me Kami-sama? What did I do to deserve this?' He thought. When the two young women left Ranma turned back to Kasumi. "Um, hee hee… T-This is for you." Ranma held the plate out for her.

Kasumi smiled, "Thank you Ranma." She took the plate from him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Uh, well… sure." Ranma stepped in and heard the door close. Kasumi walked past him and set the plate down, than she looked back at him.

"Would you turn around please?"

"Oh!" Ranma started, "Right, right." He turned around a blush covering his cheeks.

"So Ranma, is there a reason for coming here with this?" Kasumi asked she began to untie the robe then stops. Kasumi looks straight at G1.

"What?" He asked. She frowns. "Okay, okay." G1 turns around. Kasumi resumes untying the robe and was about to pull it off but stops again. She coughs lightly. G1 glances back. "What now?" She nods her head past him. "Oh right." G1 walks off and comes back sliding a curtain to cover the scene. "Sorry folks we tried."

"Well I heard that it was your favorite and… I want to apologize." Ranma said.

Kasumi glances back at him. "Apologize for what?" She asked.

"Well when I said you wouldn't ever think of me as a boyfriend and such, and well… I'd like to give it a try." He said.

Kasumi stopped changing as she turned around fully with disbelief all over her face. "What did you say?"

Ranma gulped. "I said I'd like to give it a try. But if you don't want to I…" A hand touched lightly on his shoulder and made him tense.

"Ranma… you've never acted like this before. Why the sudden change?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma took a deep to try calm himself, "Well it's different, you weren't engaged to me by my pops and you don't treat me in the same way the other fiancées do." He scratched the back of his head. "I figured I could give a try."

"And what about Lei Fang?" Kasumi asked.

"Well it's too early to judge her, we just met I'm not so sure how that'll go." Ranma said.

"So you're going remain being engaged to her?" Kasumi asked.

"For now I guess, I mean technically I'm still engaged to the girls back in Nerima so just until I can find a way to end this without causing any damage or very little." Ranma said.

"Always thinking of other peoples honor Ranma, it's what got you into so much trouble." She hugged him from behind. "But really it's a good habit don't lose it."

"Yeah, I will… Kasumi." Ranma asked as he felt something press against his back… well make it a couple of somethings.

"Yes Ranma?" Kasumi asked, she was getting a bit comfortable right now maybe he didn't have to catch her after all.

"Are you… wearing a top?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi blinked and remembered her state of dress. She let out an "eep" and quickly let go and rushed to put on a top while Ranma blushed a redness to match his shirt.

"So I'll see you later okay Kasumi?" Ranma began to leave.

"Ranma wait!" Ranma froze at her words. "You can look now it's safe." Ranma sighed and turned around. Kasumi was wearing her trademark blue outfit again.

"Hey where'd you get that thing from?" Ranma asked.

"It's a spare change of clothes Ranma. I picked it up a couple hours after you left." Ranma remembered how long he talked to Hitomi and chuckled.

"Oh yeah right."

Kasumi looked down at the ground. "Ranma about your gift…" Ranma looked at her questioningly. "Would you like to share?" Ranma blinked and smiled.

"Sure thing." Kasumi pulled a seat to the table where the millefeuille sat and both sat down. Kasumi took up the fork and cut and speared a small piece and put it delicately in her mouth she chewed a few times and smiled. "It's good." She cut and speared another small piece and lifted the fork to Ranma. "Want to try?"

Ranma nodded and opened his mouth. Kasumi gently placed the piece in his mouth and he quickly chewed it for a few seconds and swallowed. "Hey that was pretty good." Kasumi nodded then leaned in her eyes focused.

"You have some cream on your face." She stated.

"I do?" Ranma was about to wipe his face except Kasumi's hand darted out scooped off the cream with one finger and swiftly put it in her mouth. "It's a sin to waste." She said.

Ranma blushed he didn't know what the significance of what she did but it seemed like a very bold thing to do. "Uh, thanks." Ranma said.

"Want another piece?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma held up his hands. "I got it for you. If you give to much to me you won't have any left."

Kasumi giggled. "But you can always go buy me another."

Ranma could only shrug. She had a point. "So you ready for tomorrow?"

Kasumi nodded. "I've fought many of these people before Ranma, They are all great fighters I have to admit I may actually get eliminated in the first round."

"Nah you're too good Kasumi you'll make it." Ranma said.

Kasumi smiled, "Thank you Ranma."

Ranma grinned. "Don't worry you'll see your brother, I promise."

Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him. "Haven't you learned Ranma that you shouldn't make a promise that you may not be able to keep?"

"I am making that promise because I am going to keep it, you will get to see your brother. Even if you do get knocked out, which I seriously doubt I'll keep winning and when I get to your brother you'll be there to see him." Ranma declared.

Kasumi closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Ranma."

Ranma looked at her and smirked. "Man, you're saying that a lot."

Kasumi giggled. "You're right."

Ranma stood up. "Well I think I better head back to my room I think I'll train a bit for the rest of the afternoon."

"I guess I'll take a nap." Kasumi said.

Ranma turned to leave. "See ya later Kasumi."

"Hold on I'll get the door." Kasumi stood up and started for the door but her foot caught onto one of the chair legs. She found herself losing balance and falling.

"Kasumi!" Ranma lunged forward dropped onto one knee and caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine." She looked up and found out her face was just inches away from his. "Ranma…"

"Uh yeah?" Ranma asked his eyes locked onto Kasumi's he unconsciously swallowed as he lost himself in those eyes.

"Ranma I…" She raised a hand and touched his cheek. Ranma moved forward slowly. He was only inches away but it seemed like hours past by as he closed the distance. She licked her lips and closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her face. He was close, real close, just a few seconds more…

The door slammed open. "Hey Kasumi can we talk?" Tina asked and blinked at the sight of Ranma and Kasumi back to back with blushes covering their bodies.

"I guess I better get going Kasumi. See ya tomorrow." Ranma quickly got up and began to leave.

"Right, bye Ranma." Kasumi called after him." Kasumi said finding her hands to be very interesting right now.

Tina looked at the door where Ranma left and Kasumi with confusion. "Did I miss something?" She asked and received an irritated look from Kasumi.

"You didn't miss anything." Kasumi said in an irritated tone. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well I actually want to talk to you about Ranma." Tina said, Kasumi's perked.

"Go on." She said.

Author Note: I am now announcing that I am going to work only on "Ranma, Dead or Alive" till it is finished since I have the entire tournament mentally finished. And for the question of if there is going to be a DOA volleyball fanfiction, yes there will be but it will not be connected with the current series. Till next time this is G1.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive do not belong to me. I don't make a cent and I don't claim them as my own, so there.

Author notes: I've been contemplating for a while between making Tina under an engagement with Ranma because of her father and not so. But I've finally decided that Tina will have none of that with Ranma. Instead she's going to play the girl who tries to be matchmaker for Kasumi, sorry if this is a disappointment.

Late at night the last clerk on shift for the registry of the DOA tournament was just getting ready to close down when someone wearing a large pack walked into the building.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" The young man asked.

The clerk looked at the man. "You're at the Dead or Alive martial arts tournament registry.

"A tournament huh… Hey could I join?" The man asked.

The clerk blinked. "Sure." The clerk sat back down and pulled out a form. "Name?"

"Ryoga Hibiki."

The next morning Ranma got up and yawned that was the best sleep he had in a long time. He pulled out a change of clothes and took a relaxing 15 minutes in the bath. After drying off and redressing Ranma decided to go check the draws he opened the door and found Kasumi about to knock. "Oh good morning Kasumi."

Kasumi seemed to glance toward something nearby before she looked back at Ranma with a worried expression. "Ranma I think we have a little bit of trouble."

"Huh?" Ranma looked in the direction which Kasumi had glanced and saw a certain lost boy sitting cross-legged in the hall with his pack beside him and asleep. "Oh that's just… Geez I can't get away can't I?" Ranma said he turned back to Kasumi. "Hey Kasumi I'll meet you at the draws I gotta question pig-boy."

Kasumi looked at Ryoga and sighed. "Just try not to cause too much damage."

"I won't, he will." Ranma said pointing at Ryoga.

Kasumi shook her head and said goodbye and left. Ranma walked over to Ryoga and poked him in the side. "Hey lost pig wake up." The poking lasted ten more seconds when Ryoga woke up with a yell.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" Ryoga yelled out.

"And good morning to you too, P-chan." Ranma said.

Ryoga blinked as he saw his rival in front of him. He grabbed Ranma by his shirt. "Ranma! Because of you I…"

"Have seen hell. Yes I know you say it every time geez make up something new already it's getting old." Ranma hit some pressure points that made Ryoga let go. "So mind telling me why you're here P-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Don't call me that. If you have to know I entered a tournament." Ryoga said.

"Oh you too huh?" Ranma said, and Ryoga head perked.

"Wait a sec, Ranma are you saying you entered this tournament as well?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Yeah you could say that. So what you got lost trying to find your room P-chan?" Ranma asked.

"I told you not to call me that Ranma!" Ryoga said.

"Well is it true?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga looked down. "Yeah I got lost."

Ranma stood up. "Well the draws are supposed to come out today, meaning we have our first fights today."

Ryoga stood up and slung his pack. "Ranma I gonna keep fighting and winning till I get to you and then I'll pound your head in." He declared.

Ranma shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good morning Ranma, oh hello Ryoga!" A voice said.

Ranma turned and smiled. "Hey Hitomi good morning."

Ryoga looked at the cute girl that walked up to Ranma and immediately had Ranma's collar in his grasp again. "Ranma who's this girl? Are you cheating on Akane again?"

Ranma hit the pressure points again and straightened his collar. "Geez Ryoga get some clues first, besides Akane broke off the engagement I'm surprised you don't remember Hitomi."

Ryoga was about to chew Ranma about the engagement being voided when the last part was added he looked at Hitomi. "Hitomi?"

Hitomi pouted. "Oh please Ryoga don't tell me you've forgotten about me." She said and took a ready stance and did a few moves hoping her style to bring back old memories.

Ryoga's eyes widened at her moves and images of the past flowed back in. "Oh! Hitomi!"

Hitomi smiled. "So you finally remembered."

Ryoga scratched the back of his head. "It's been a while how have you been?"

Hitomi brushed some hair back. "Everything's been going good. So you entered the tournament as well Ryoga?"

Ryoga nodded. "Yes I have."

"Well I hope we get to fight each other, I want to see how much you've improved." Hitomi grabbed onto Ranma's arm. "C'mon we have to check the draws."

"Hey wait for me!" Ryoga followed after them quickly.

Kasumi caught sight of Ranma and her eyes narrowed when she saw Hitomi wrapped around one of his arms. "Good morning Hitomi." She said in an icy tone.

"Good morning to you too Kasumi." Hitomi replied in a similar tone.

Ranma groaned as lightning flew between the two young women. But before he could say anything else Lei Fang came up to him and grabbed his free hand. "Good morning Ranma how are you doing…" Lei trailed off as the other girls looked at her. It became somewhat colder in the room.

Ranma was about to groan again when he once again found himself being lifted by his collar by Ryoga. "Ranma! What is up with this?"

Ranma sighed striking the pressure points again and straightened his collar. "Ryoga meet Lei Fang a recently found fiancée."

Ryoga began to steam. "Another one! Ranma how many more girls are you gonna string along?"

"I don't know maybe when I find out how many my old man engaged me too in the first place!" Ranma shot back.

"How dare you be so unfaithful to Akane!" Ryoga dropped into a stance.

"And I told ya already that she broke it off! Did you forget or are you starting to lose your memory?" Ranma shot back and also dropped into a stance.

Kasumi placed herself in-between the both of them with a stern look on her gentle features. "Both of you stop it this instant!"

Ryoga's eyes widened and blood began to flow from his nose but surprisingly he was too shocked to faint. "Ka-Kasumi?" Ryoga glared hard at Ranma. "Ranma! Why the heck is Kasumi here dressed like that?"

"Why don't you ask her? You'll probably listen to her more than me." Ranma said.

Ryoga looked back to Kasumi who sighed. "Can we talk about this later?" Kasumi glanced at the draws. " I have to fight Leon it's going to be a tough match."

Ranma looked at the draws. "Hey Kasumi do you know this guy? His names Zack."

Kasumi smiled. "Zack's is a little on the cheery side if not a bit flirty still don't underestimate him, he knows Muay Thai boxing."

"Oh okay, I just hope he'll be a good match." Ranma said.

"He's a veteran Ranma, this is his third time like me." Kasumi said.

"Oh then I guess he will give me a good match." Ranma said he glanced at Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga, who're you fighting?"

Ryoga looked at the draws for a few seconds. "Some guy name Bass."

Kasumi's eyes widened. "Oh dear."

Ranma looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Kasumi glanced at Ranma. "Bass is Tina's father, when she finds his name on the draws she's going to flip."

"Any advice for P-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Hey!" Ryoga yelled out.

"Yes, Bass is a retired professional wrestler undefeated the whole time. Ryoga don't let him get a hold of you." Kasumi said.

"Uh thanks Kasumi." Ryoga said uneasily.

Hitomi looked at her name and the person she was going to fight. "Who's this guy? Brad Wong."

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "I haven't heard of him. He must be a newcomer."

Lei Fang studied her draw. "I'm fighting someone named Bayman. I hope he's an okay fighter I haven't heard of him."

"I guess that's it. Ranma why are you still looking at the draws?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm looking for… Ah there we are my sister is fighting someone named Gen Fu." Ranma said.

"Sister? Ranma you dommpphh!" Ranma quickly covered Ryoga's mouth.

"Now, Now Ryoga, she wanted to come besides we both entered to perform a task and you have no business interrupting it." Ranma stated jerking his head for Kasumi to follow. "I think I'm gonna head back to my room, bye all!" Ranma quickly dragged Ryoga off with Kasumi following briskly behind.

"That was sudden." Hitomi said Lei Fang nodded in agreement.

The door to Ranma's room slammed shut and Ranma let go of Ryoga. "Ranma I outta!" Ryoga wheeled on Ranma.

"Ryoga sit down!" Kasumi said sternly, immediately Ryoga sat, actually since Kasumi's voice was so stern even Ranma sat down where he stood. "Ranma what are you doing?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head as he stood back up chuckling. "Man Kasumi you're scary when you're mad."

"I don't like to be mad. I prefer not to be." She sighed. "But the both of you are so childish when you're in the presence of one another.

Both Ranma and Ryoga look at each other and both scratched the back of their heads and laughed.

"Honestly." Kasumi sighed. "So Ryoga do want to know why I'm here?"

Ryoga dropped his arm and looked very serious. "Yes I'd really like to know." He glared at Ranma. "Ranma didn't force you to this did he?"

Ranma glared back. "Hey why don't you listen to her first before you start jumping to conclusions."

"He's has a point Ryoga, you always tend to jump to conclusions." Kasumi said.

Ryoga stared at Kasumi in disbelief. "You actually believe him!" He whirled back on Ranma. "Ranma! What did you do to Kasumi?" He demanded.

"Ryoga! Shut! UP!" Kasumi stomped her foot and left a divot. Ryoga's eyes were wide as saucers but he complied. "Now I do believe Ranma. I've been with the family for an entire year and I've seen how you, Akane and pretty much everyone else jump to conclusions before Ranma could even explain and even if he does explain and tell the truth you don't believe him even if the truth was right in front of you. It was always Ranma's fault." Kasumi crossed her arms. "I have never met such hard-headed, blind people in my entire life."

Ryoga hung his head, if it had been anyone else he probably would have ignored it but this was Kasumi. "Wait that doesn't explain why you're here." Ryoga said accusingly. "And what is it with one year? We've all seen each for years."

Kasumi hung her head sadness taking the place of anger. "That is because…" She trailed off.

Ranma decided to lend a helping hand. "Kasumi's not the Kasumi we knew." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" Ryoga said.

"It's true Ryoga, I'm not the Kasumi you knew." Kasumi gave the same story as she had told the Tendo's and at the end Ryoga could only gape in shock.

"K-K-Kasumi… dead… That's… That's" Ryoga hung his head.

"It's hard to swallow huh?" Ranma said.

"Then why this tournament? Why are you here? Aren't you worried about being hunted?" Ryoga asked.

Kasumi shook her head. "During the tournament my brother cuts all operations of tracking me temporarily. I'm here to see him one last time."

"And I'm here to help her." Ranma added. "That's why I entered my girl-from so I could help eliminate the competition."

Ryoga narrowed his eyes. "And what would happen if you had to fight her Ranma?"

Ranma frowned. "I would forfeit." He stated simply surprising the other two.

"Ranma…" Kasumi trailed off her heart racing at his words.

'Ranma forfeiting a fight, willingly losing without a fight?' Ryoga thought, he looked at Ranma but the determination in Ranma's eyes made it clear, he would be true to his word. Ryoga smirked as he looked down. "Ranma I can believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to help you get Kasumi to her brother."

Kasumi smiled. "Thank you Ryoga."

Ryoga looked at her. "Don't get me wrong if me and Ranma meet up before either of us get to you I'm going all out against him. But I will forfeit if I meet you."

"Well I guess we're all in this together." Ranma said with a smile.

"So much sacrifices you're making because of me. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Ranma nodded and Ryoga mirrored his move. Kasumi wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you, both of you."

"Well we both better get going to our first fights." Ranma said.

"Ranma you better hurry all matches go on almost simultaneously, I don't know how you'll make it to your fight with Gen Fu." Kasumi said.

Ranma looked at her and smirked. "Trust me." He said and left.

Kasumi sighed a bit before waving Ryoga over. "C'mon Ryoga I'll lead you to your opponent." She led Ryoga out the door. And soon after the first round for the Dead or Alive Tournament started.

Kasumi shuddered as she applied the cold compress to her leg. Leon had managed to grab her leg when she attempted a high kick and almost broke it. It had been a tough fight and the man fought with a strong determination but she won out in the end. Ryoga sat next to her looking at her with a face full of worry. He also won against his fight with Bass. The bigger man had gotten hold of Ryoga and pile-drived him. However the older Armstrong had not anticipated Ryoga's high endurance and resistance to hard impact it was a mistake that cost him. Kasumi was really worried about Ranma he had left at the same time as them and from what she heard his fight started a few seconds before hers. But Gen Fu was waiting and she knew if his girl form didn't show up soon it would be a forfeit. But the conditions made it nearly impossible.

"Hi I'm here." A voice said. Both Kasumi and Ryoga looked to see a slightly damp Ranko smiling at them.

"How did you beat Zack so fast?" Kasumi asked.

"Guy was a push over he underestimated my skills because he was a veteran. He was plenty good but he didn't take me seriously, and unfortunately for him I was in a hurry." Ranko replied.

"Well that's for the best. You're fighting Gen Fu the oldest contestant in the tournament and also one of the best skilled ones. He's a master of Xynyi Liuhe Quan and he's in this tournament to save his granddaughters life." Kasumi said.

Ranko whistled when she heard Gen Fu's style and looked thoughtful when Kasumi mentioned his being in the tournament because of his grandchild. "I see… Well Kasumi I'll see you in a bit." Ranko ran off to her match.  
"Good luck." Kasumi said as the redhead as she grew further away.

Ranko cracked her neck as she looked at Gen Fu. "Hey you're in this tournament because of your granddaughter right?" She asked.

"You know? You're a new face but I guess someone must have told you. Yes I'm here so my granddaughter can finally be cured from her illness. The money from the previous tournament helped a lot, but she needs one more surgery and it costs a lot of money." Gen Fu said.

"That's really touching gramps. Any other time I might have actually thought of letting you have this match, however I have a goal myself and in order to obtain it I have to knock you out of the tournament draw." Ranko took a stance.

"I fully understand, and I only ask for you to do your best against me." Gen Fu dropped into a stance.

Both fighters stood evaluating each other. "Right… Let's go!" Ranko and Gen Fu charged at each other.

Kasumi had just left Ryoga in his room when a bruised and battered Ranma walked up to her. "Hey Kasumi."

She looked at him. "How'd it go?" She tenderly touched an arm and began to lead him to her room to get a cold pack.

Ranma winced at her touch. "I won, but man that old man was really good."

"Did you use any of your special techniques against him?" Kasumi asked as she opened her door.

"Nah. Sure I could have used a ki blast or something, even a chestnut fist but that seems like I'm cheating." Ranma said as Kasumi ushered him into her room. "Beside I wanted to test my regular skills against him."

Kasumi sat him down and reached into the small fridge and retrieved a few ice packs. "The competitions going to get tougher Ranma. So don't go easy on your opponents."

"I believe you." Ranma said and shivered as Kasumi applied the cold packs. "So who are you fighting tomorrow?"

"You're friend Hitomi." Kasumi said. "And you?"

"I have to fight some girl named Helena." Ranma replied. "And I'm also fighting a girl named Ayane." Kasumi tensed at the mentioning of her half-sisters name. "You okay?" Ranma asked.

"No, Ayane's my half-sister. Be careful." Kasumi said.

"If she's anywhere near your skill then I'll definitely take her serious." Ranma said. "So do you know who pig-boy's fighting tomorrow?"

Kasumi smiled. "Ryoga has to fight my brother. An odd number of people came here to this tournament and Jann Lee had a bye, now he's facing Lei Fang in the next round. Lei Fang is good but Jann Lee is really actually the better fighter. Although in the past tournaments she's been trying her hardest to beat him. But I expect him to fight you after your round with Helena."

"We're one step closer to meeting with your brother, say how about we go and see the others?" Ranma asked.

"I don't see why not." Kasumi returned the cold packs.

"All right let's go." Ranma said opening the door the two walked on over to the lounge where they spotted Lei Fang, Tina and Hitomi chatting. "Hey you guys how are you?" Ranma and Kasumi approached and Hitomi and Lei Fang quickly got up.

"Hello Ranma!"

"Ranma-san!" Both girls latched onto him and Kasumi frowned.

"How'd you do Ranma?" Lei Fang asked, they were all sitting down with Ranma sandwiched between friend and fiancée. Kasumi sat just on the other side of Lei Fang looking very irritated.

Ranma shrugged. "I did okay I guess."

"Okay is what you call it?" Hitomi asked. "I heard you trounced your opponent in 15 seconds."

Lei Fang giggled. "And knowing Zack how he is, he doesn't go down easy."

"He let his guard down." Ranma stated simply. "So how did your guys matches go?"

Hitomi rubbed her side. " The guy used drunken boxing. I had a pretty tough time against him."

"Bayman was a surprise all right he didn't pull punches at all." Lei Fang said. "How about your sister Ranma how'd she do?"

"Oh she's back in my room nursing her wounds the guy that she fought wasn't an easy win." Ranma said. "But now I hear your gonna fight Jann Lee Lei. If what Kasumi says is true you've been trying to beat this guy for ages now."

Lei Fang's face, hardened with determination. "This time. This time I'll beat him."

"Okay than good luck." Ranma said and turned to Hitomi. "You're fighting Kasumi right?"

Hitomi smiled. "Yep I am." She looks at Kasumi with a cool gaze and the kunoichi reflects it back. "I hope we have a good fight." She says. 'I'm gonna clobber you and show Ranma just how much I've improved.' She thought.

"My thoughts exactly." Kasumi replied. 'I'm not letting you take him from me.' She thought.

Ranma shivered. 'Man it's getting cold in here.' He thought. He looked at Tina and smiled apologetically. "Hey Tina I saw the draws, sorry to hear you lost."

Tina chuckled. "Bad luck for me this time around to have Ayane on the get go. Oh well there's always next time."

"Ranma can you come with me? We need to talk." Kasumi said standing up and grabbing his arm.

"Um, okay see you guys later." Ranma was led away by Kasumi while Hitomi glowered.

"I have to get going also." Hitomi said getting up and looking very much that she was going to follow.

"Uh, me too." Lei Fang said.

"Hold on you guys. We've gotta talk." Tina grabbed both of the girls's arms. 'Good luck Kasumi.' She thought as she struggled to hold back the two girls possessed by the green-eyed monster.

Ranma and Kasumi were walking in a green forest path. It was beautiful it had a gentle sounding stream, some green grass and tall strong trees with full green leaves. "This place is beautiful." Ranma said as he looked around.

"You're right it is a nice area." Kasumi said as she walked beside him.

"So what was is you wanted to talk to me about?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma if I beat Hitomi I fight either you or Ayane after that I face my brother. We have to tell Ryoga his next opponent is my brother." Kasumi said.

"Right… Was that all?" Ranma asked.

"Truthfully no, Ranma are you certain you want to stay with me after this is done?" Kasumi asked.

"Okay now why are you bringing this up now?" Ranma asked.

"Because the life I have now is dangerous, you know it. I will always be hunted. I will always be running. Do you really think a life like that would be worth living for?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma turned to her. "Kasumi when I left the Tendo house I chose that moment to protect you from now on. I'm not letting anyone else die. I won't fail you like I failed to protect Ka…"

"Stop it!" Kasumi yelled out shaking her head violently. "Stop it right now Ranma!" She turned away hugging herself as tears began to flow. "Just because everyone blames you for their faults doesn't mean you take it when you had no part in it. You had no power to sway what happened that night."

"But if I was there Kasumi wouldn't…" Ranma stopped when Kasumi glared at him.

"That's right, you weren't there, you had no idea what was happening." Kasumi turned back to him and buried her head in his chest. "I was there, Kasumi was there, and my pursuers were there. There was no Ranma Saotome involved, so please don't blame yourself for that." Kasumi began to sob.

Ranma tried to talk, tried to get the words that he would explain why he was at fault, but they didn't come. Kasumi's words had opened that part that blamed itself for the Tendo matriarch's death. But before Ranma could do anything else his senses went wild. Kasumi also tensed. Immediately both jumped apart as two kunai hit the ground where they stood.

"Hard to believe you're a runaway ninja." Ayane said revealing herself from behind a tree. "But I think you must be slipping if your starting to let emotions like that take over."

"Ayane." Kasumi said simply. Ranma blinked as he looked between the two Kasumi looked ready to counter any attack and Ayane was just oozing anger at Kasumi in gushes.

"You're here to see Hayate-sama right?" Ayane asked.

"Yes…" Kasumi said suspiciously.

"I must kill Genra by my hands. I can't let you have this one." Ayane dropped into a stance and Kasumi quickly dropped into hers, that's when Ranma stepped in between the two. "What are you doing?" Ayane growled at the impudent person who stood in her way.

"You're Ayane right? If the draws are correct you have to beat Ranko first before you fight Kasumi." Ranma said.

"That girl will be easily taken care of." Ayane said smugly.

Ranma frowned. "I'll remember to tell my sister that." He said. "But as much as I can tell you aren't fighting Kasumi yet so you leave her alone."

Ayane seemed to evaluate Ranma for a bit before dropping her stance. "Fine I can wait. But your sister will pay for your incursion."

"You can try." Ranma muttered.

Ayane shot an icy look at Kasumi. "I'll see you in the next round, dear sister." Ayane disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Your sister's a bit hostile." Ranma said.

"She always lived under the shadow of me, add to the fact she didn't have or knew her parents until she was 12 was also harsh. She hated my better fortune and that's why she hates me." Kasumi said sadly.

"Jealousy huh? That's sad." Ranma said. Kasumi looked at him.

"Genra was like a father figure to Ayane. If she says she has to kill him than DOATEC has done something to him and if that's the case we have no choice but to kill Genra." Kasumi said.

"Whoa hold on there, kill?" Ranma said surprised. "Why do we have to kill this guy?"

Kasumi looked at him sadly. "If DOATEC got a hold of Genra then they probably turned him into a monster. Ranma if you do happen to make it to the top. Please don't hesitate to kill him."

"Kasumi I don't kill. There was the exception of Saffron a couple years back but I don't kill. If this guy was human then there is a chance that I can change this." Ranma said.

"Ranma you don't understand if you don't…" Ranma put a finger to Kasumi's lips.

"Kasumi I'm going to do this my way." Ranma stated seriously.

Kasumi looked at him with wide-eyes and her hand shot out and slapped him. "Than good luck Ranma, but don't expect me to be there when you're dead." Kasumi ran off sobbing with each step while Ranma held his cheek.

"Kasumi…" He trailed off. He looked down, anger welled up part of him knew that Kasumi knew what she was talking about, but the other side, the side that yelled that killing would be wrong. As the two sides conflicted Ranma's aura grew to gigantic proportions and in the end an angry scream was heard.

Helena sighed as she nursed her bruises from her fight with Ryu. It had been a tough fight and she barely made it. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her diary. A gift that her father had given her, anger welled up as she remembered her captivity and the death of her mother was connected to him she flung the diary down to the ground and started to change. After she finished she sighed and bent down to pick up the diary, and noticed a corner of folded paper stuck in between the inner cover. Pulling it out she unfolded it and read. Her eyes widened and then shrank to angry slits. Tossing the diary into the trash she slammed the paper down onto the dresser top and stormed into bed. The crinkled paper was an engagement contract, to a Ranma Saotome.

To be continued.

Author notes: Hey the series is almost complete. That's right it's almost done. Short as it was I wasn't going to ad-lib stuff in. If some of you are wondering about the lack of fight scenes then I can answer that. If I detailed every fight I would never finish. Fight scenes are complicated and long. So I decided I will only detail fights that seem to really count. So I'm thinking a few fights in the next chapter will be detailed. Example: Kasumi vs. Hitomi. I also plan the final fights to be very detailed. I think it's for the best. I'm already working on the idea of the beach volleyball series so expect it soon. But note I will start focusing on my other work as well. Please enjoy this chapter. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6 with corrections

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive do not belong to me. I don't make a cent and I don't claim them as my own, so there.

Author notes: things are heating up. Helena has just found out she's engaged and the series is nearing completion. I hope everyone is enjoying the last few chapters of this series.

Ranma woke up feeling miserable. Kasumi was angry at him and it irritated him thoroughly. "I have to apologize to her." He said finally. Getting up he donned his usual outfit and walked to Kasumi's room. It was very early two o' clock in the morning and no one was up. Ranma stood at Kasumi's door with a hand raised. Finally he lightly tapped the wood three times.

Minutes went bye without a sound and finally when Ranma was just about to knock again when the door cracked open. Part of Kasumi's face peered at him. Ranma hung his head he could see she had been crying. "Yes?" She asked softly.

Ranma looked back at her. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

She gazed at him for a few seconds then her face disappeared and the door opened slowly. Ranma fought not to gape when he caught sight of what Kasumi was wearing. It was a light pink nightie it contrasted well with her and made her look serene and sexy. However her slight sniff hinted Ranma that she had been crying for the better part of the night. "Come in." She said softly.

Ranma entered the room lacked the calming cheer that it held the last time he was inside. He turned to see Kasumi close the door but didn't turn to look at him. "Kasumi I… I'm sorry, I have no idea who that guy is, for all I know he could be just as bad as Saffron. I let the code of martial arts that my pops follow cloud everything else out."

"The code that you follow is a good one Ranma." Kasumi said finally looking at him. "Martial arts to protect the weak, martial arts to protect life." She took a step toward him now their bodies were inches apart. "But it also has the choice of bringing death and now if you give your life in an attempt to save one and fail what have you accomplished?"

"I would have accomplished trying to uphold my code?" Ranma replied unsure.

Kasumi shook her head. "No you would have died foolishly and place other lives in extreme danger." Tears began to well up in Kasumi's eyes again. "Martial arts to protect life Ranma. Sometimes in order to obey that code you must take it. As a kunoichi I have no such code to follow except that my duty in life is death."

"That's not true." Ranma said.

"A ninja is a ninja till the day they die. I have hastened it when I became a runaway." Kasumi rubbed at her eyes. "But I don't wish to see you die Ranma there is still so much for you to live for."

"Hey there's plenty stuff for you to live for to you know." Ranma said.

"How will I live if I die by my clan?" Kasumi asked in a lower tone.

"What kind of question is that? I already told you that I will protect you." Ranma said. Kasumi glared at him, a hard steely cold glare that made Ranma step back a few paces. "K-Kasumi?"

"And how will you protect me when you're dead because you followed your code and Genra kills you?" She said icily. Ranma opened his mouth but Kasumi cut him off. "Don't give me that "I won't lose" crap and a half Ranma. Everyone loses you know it." She closed the distance so she could look straight up at his face. "But losing because you are unwilling to kill when your opponent shall do everything they will to kill you is extremely foolish. This isn't a fantasy story Ranma where good guys win and spare the lives of evildoers and everything shall go back to normal. You can lose Ranma, lose your life, lose your friends, and lose your family." She grabbed him and buried her head into his chest. "I don't want to lose you Ranma. I don't want…" sobs replaced words as she trailed off.

Ranma stood there both hands raised slightly above Kasumi's shoulders unsure what to do. He could feel Kasumi's tears through his shirt and each sob vibrate her body. He wanted to say something anything. But his mind was a jumble, what was he to do? Follow his code? But Kasumi already explained how things sometimes have to be. He didn't like killing. Saffron was one case but the guy was immortal and he was going to be born again. This Genra guy if Ranma made it through the tournament would not come back. But like Kasumi said he wouldn't hesitate to kill him and since this guy was a ninja that made it even more deadly since he wouldn't fear death. 'And if he kills me without hesitation he won't hesitate killing others.' Ranma thought finally. It was a simple answer but he denied it because of his own thoughts it wasn't the code, the code was right "To protect life." But unfortunately there was a hidden meaning in that code, sometimes you had to take life in order to protect it. Ranma finally wrapped his arms around Kasumi holding her close. "Kasumi you're right, if I die I would fail the in my word to protect you. If what you're telling me of Genra is true then…" Ranma felt the tinge of regret of the next words from his mouth but he knew it was necessary. "Then I won't hesitate to end his existence." Kasumi stopped sobbing as she looked at him. Her eyes were glazed over. He smiled. "I said I'd I protect you if this guy is going to be in the way then I have no choice but to eliminate him." Ranma cursed mentally. 'Man I'm starting to sound like one of the amazons.'

"Ranma…" Kasumi breathed out, her lips trembled. She stared at his face all emotions she had kept bottled up were surfacing and she didn't know what to do. Instinctively she closed the distance between their faces and kissed him full.

Ranma's eyes became wide as saucers and his arms flailed wildly when Kasumi kissed him, and it wasn't exactly the gentle type it was the type that was wild, desperate and trying to clean his tonsils. He tried to back away but Kasumi pushed forward he lost his balance and fell backwards onto her bed there she crawled the remaining distance up to be level with his face still not breaking the lip-lock. Ranma didn't know how long she kissed him but after what seemed like hours she broke it and sat back up straddling his waist. Now that they lay on the bed the dim lights outside of the window were stronger her nightie lit up showing her lithe figure underneath as she stared down at him. For a while Ranma could only stare until he realized Kasumi's hands were busy. She had untied tie number one of his shirt and was working on number two. 'Hello!' Ranma thought. Both hands shot up and grasped her hands and removed them from his shirt. She looked at him her eyes desperate yet confused. He shook his head. "No Kasumi not here, not yet, not how you are right now."

"Ranma… Why?" She finally spoke.

Ranma sat up letting her hands go and held her shoulders. "Your minds going crazy right now, right? You have no idea how to react, you're sad, happy, relieved, everything." Ranma held her close. "I know you want to get closer to me. But don't give something like this up so easily. It will cause more pain then relief." He kissed her cheek. "I'm not dead yet." She got off him as he stood back up. "You should get some rest. We have a fight tomorrow remember?"

"You're right." She said.

"Good night Kasumi." Ranma said opening the door.

"Good night Ranma." She replied as the door quietly shut.

The next morning…

"Yo Ryoga you there? Open up!" Ranma opened the door and saw the pack was missing and so was the lost boy. "Sheesh he got lost in his own room guess we don't have to tell him to forfeit." Ranma closed the door and walked over to Kasumi's room.

Kasumi was just finished putting on her shin guards when Ranma knocked. "Come in." She said.

Ranma stepped in. "Good morning Kasumi."

Kasumi blushed. "Good morning Ranma. Ranma about last night I…"

Ranma waved a hand dismissively. "Forget about it Kasumi. So you ready for your fight?"

"As I'll ever be. Since I gave you information on some styles of some of your opponents mind telling me what I might be facing?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure thing, Hitomi uses Karate very efficiently I might add. I don't know how much she's improved since the draws didn't let us fight but I have to tell you her father K.Oed me back when I was in Junior high." Ranma said.

"I'll be on the look out then." Kasumi said. "By the way. Helena uses Pi Qua Quan and my sister also is Mugen Tenshin but a slightly different variation be careful with her."

"I'll remember that." Ranma said.

Kasumi looked confused for a second then asked. "Where's Ryoga?"

"What do you think?" Ranma said with a sigh. "The idiot got lost. Guess we don't have to tell him to forfeit yeah?"

Kasumi giggled. "You're right."

"Well good luck with Hitomi, Kasumi. I'm off to grab something to eat and head for my match you want to come?"

Kasumi smiled. "I'm all right Ranma thank you."

"Okee doke, I'm off, see ya later." Ranma waved and left.

Kasumi tightened the strings to her shin guards and slid her tanto into her sash taking a deep breath she also left the room.

Ranma stood stretching out on a large balcony when his opponent arrived. She was a very beautiful woman, blond hair tied mid-way by a bow, and very fine looks that showed that she was of very high standings but she wore an expensive looking outfit that looked like she just came back from horse back riding. Still he could sense her determination and he knew despite her rich appearance that she could take a good amount of bruising and was very good in her style of fighting. "Probably give me a better match than Kuno ever would." Ranma chuckled to himself as he faced her.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" She asked in a voice that was somewhat pissed off.

"Uh, yeah that would be me." Ranma asked. "Why do you ask?"

Helena pulled out a folded paper from her coat top and held it out. Ranma hesitatingly took it feeling the sense of doom creep over him as he opened the paper. After a few seconds he fell over backwards his legs twitching. Helena leaned over him some of the anger gone replaced by worry. "Are you all right?"

Ranma sat back up with an eyebrow twitching. "Can you excuse me for a second?" He asked. Helena barely nodded when Ranma dashed around a corner. Although from the sounds of it, it didn't really help mask it. "DAMMIT POPS YOU DID IT AGAIN! WHEN I GET BACK I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN SELL IT TO THE ZOO!" With that done Ranma came back from around the corner looking a bit relieved but not by much. "Sorry about that."

Helena blinked. "I take that this engagement was done without your knowing of it."

"Hell yeah, this one and Kami-sama knows how much more my pops made me. You're not the first you know." Ranma said.

"I see…" Helena said finding it difficult to stay mad at Ranma after he said he had other engagements.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Look let's talk about this later after we fight. Theirs another girl I found out was my fiancée recently and I promised a friend that I would explain everything."

"Very well than." Helena dropped into a stance. "Show me how skilled you are."

"Helena, I hate to say this but your gonna regret saying that." Ranma said dropping into another stance and both fighters met.

Kasumi stood on the beach facing Hitomi. The match had started and both had exchanged a good amount of blows and counterblows. Kasumi slightly nursed her side where Hitomi landed a double punch. Hitomi favored a leg that Kasumi had hit in the vulnerable joint behind the knee. "Your pretty good." Hitomi said.

"You're not so bad either." Kasumi replied.

"What's your relationship with Ranma?" Hitomi charged forward a high kick passing where Kasumi's head had been before she ducked.

"We travel together. We're friends." Kasumi swept Hitomi's legs out from under her.

"Bullshit!" Hitomi flipped backwards onto her feet launching a punch combo to put up Kasumi's defense and grabbed her arm. "If you were just friends you wouldn't get the looks he gives you." Hitomi held the arm high turned quickly elbowed Kasumi in her gut and then flipped her over her back.

"You're right in a sense." Kasumi rolled as Hitomi stomped where her head was. "We're closer then friends should be. But I know what he's been through."

"What do you know about him?" Hitomi launched a double roundhouse but Kasumi back-flipped out of the way. "I knew him when we were still in junior high." She feinted a high kick and instead performed a thrust punch that launched Kasumi back several feet and a hard impact against a palm tree. "We sparred together, played together, I loved him then and I still do now." She charged the tree launching a straight punch, Kasumi spun away letting the fist impact the tree and leave a good dent in it.

"Your feelings are very strong for him." Kasumi launched forward with her own punch combination forcing Hitomi on the defensive. "But do you know what he went through all those years you've been apart?" Hitomi launched forward but Kasumi flipped over her.

"And what do you know?" Hitomi whirled on Kasumi only to see the kunoichi flip forward with her legs grasping her head on each side.

"I know that his family has manipulated him. His father is greedy and a selfish fat oaf that seeks to reap from what his son toils for." Kasumi threw her weight backwards flipping Hitomi over and hard to the ground. "His fiancées treat him as a trophy to be won, the one girl he would have loved beats him over and over again. I was there unable to do anything because my duty prevented me from it."

"And how did that change to how it is today?" Hitomi pushed herself back to her feet.

"Because my past caught up with me." Kasumi countered a punch throwing shifting the hand in one direction then sharply to the other throwing Hitomi down.

"And like you said your past caught up with you and you place him in danger." Hitomi got up quickly launching another assault two punches a kick then a sweep that knocked Kasumi down. "You plan to lead a life with him with all that? Constantly being hunted, fighting for his life, is that the kind of life you want him to have?" Hitomi leaped bringing her feet sharply down. Kasumi managed to roll out of the way and swiftly came to her feet.

"No I would never want that kind of life on anyone especially to him?" Kasumi countered a kick throwing it to the side.

"Then why are you leading him on with your life?" Hitomi recovered getting ready for an assault.

"Because I gave him something that his family, rivals, and fiancées never did." Kasumi said, launching forward jumping up a leg sweeping out to hit Hitomi's head.

"And what would that be?" Hitomi ducked and shot back up to get a punch in while Kasumi was recovering only to get hit by the follow-up kick launching her several feet back.

"I gave him a choice." Kasumi said as she landed. "He chose to follow me, he chose to protect me. I've spent an entire year watching him and I won't let anyone else harm him. I love him too much." Hitomi got up trying to recover from Kasumi's kick. "And it's because of that love…" Kasumi blurred forward past Hitomi stopping with a skid one arm stiff straight back and both knees bent. Hitomi's eyes glazed as she fell first to her knees and then belly down. "That I can't let you have him."

Ranma sat in the lounge rubbing his temples. Beside him Helena sat sipping her tea as they waited. "I don't know what's worse. The fact that I found out I have two more fiancées, or the fact that I may have to do something I really hate to do if I win the finals." He said.

"Why is that?" Helena asked as she set her tea down.

"I may have to… kill someone." He said.

Helena's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because from what I hear the guy won't hesitate killing me." Ranma replied.

Helena bowed her head. "So much death and suffering has happened here Ranma. I know DOATEC has done some horrible things behind closed doors. The company may look nice on the outside but it is twisted and rotten in the inside."

"Man you sound like you really hate these guys." Ranma said.

"I do..." Helena glanced at him. "Because my father leads this company."

"What?" Ranma said surprised.

"My father is Fame Douglas who leads the company. Before this I was an opera singer I wanted no part of my father's work. Then one day in a performance, there was a gunshot. It killed my mother, it was meant for me but it claimed her instead. I looked hard for the reason of such an act and found it connected to this tournament." Helena gripped her hands in anger.

"There's more isn't there?" Ranma said seeing the tension of more information but was being withheld due to the dangers of it.

"Yes but I've already said so much." Helena said.

"Fire away, I've already dug myself into this shit hole might as well keep going and hope to reach the other side okay." He said.

Helena nodded. "I'm a captive of a faction that is against my father within the company. We are probably being watched right now."

"Really? Oh well can't be helped." Ranma looked around and saw Lei Fang and Tina approaching. "Hey Lei how'd you do?" He asked.

Lei slumped into a seat beside Ranma and leaned into his shoulders. "I lost she pouted."

"Although she put up a really good fight." Tina added.

Lei Fang looked over at Helena. "Hi Helena I see you've met my fiancée."

Helena stared at Lei Fang before looking questioningly at Ranma. The pig-tailed martial artist groaned and nodded. Before Helena could talk however Kasumi and Hitomi came up. "Kasumi! Hitomi-chan! How was it?" Ranma asked.

Hitomi glared slightly at Kasumi and sighed. "I lost Ranma."

Ranma seemed to study Kasumi for a bit. "Not without giving Kasumi a few good ones though. You did good Hitomi-chan."

Kasumi noticed Helena sitting by Ranma. "Oh hello Helena I take it you lost to Ranma."

"I did, however that's not why I'm here." Helena said. Suddenly Kasumi had a bad feeling about this.

"Then what is it? Hitomi asked a bit irritated that this woman was sitting right next to Ranma.

Helena simply pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table. All the girls looked at it and after a few seconds eyes widened and stared at Ranma and Helena. Ranma groaned. "Yep that's right, everyone please allow me to introduce Helena, another fiancée to my continually increasing number."

"You weren't kidding about your father engaging you to multiple girls." Tina said as she looked at the contract. Now she was worried she would have to ask her father if he met anyone named Saotome.

"Yep, so Kasumi did you see the draws?" Ranma asked.

"Yes Hayate won by forfeit." Kasumi giggled.

"He did? What happened to Ryoga?" Hitomi asked.

"What do you think? He got lost." Ranma said chuckling, Hitomi giggled, same Ryoga all right.

"Ranma doesn't your sister fight Ayane now?" Lei Fang asked.

Ranma's eyes widen. "Oh shoot! I'm late!" Ranma ran off.

"What was that about?" Tina asked.

Kasumi jumped to cover Ranma. "Um, Ranko was sleeping in and Ranma was supposed to wake her up for the fight."

"Well after finding out he has another fiancée I don't blame him letting his mind slip." Hitomi said. The other girls nodded and Kasumi sighed with relief.

Ranko stood in the same forest area that he and Kasumi were in the previous day. "Come on out Ayane. I know you're in that tree."

The violet haired kunoichi dropped from the tree landing easily. "I see you have some skill. Maybe you will give me a bit of a warm-up before I beat my sister."

"Why are you so angry at her? I know you've lived in her shadow and you don't have parents but still you can pave your own way." Ranko said.

"So she's been talking about me has she? It's not just that I hate her." Ayane glared at Ranko. "And I hate anyone who helps her." Ayane launched forward barely giving the redhead time to set up a defense. Ayane lashed out several strikes, all which would have been very painful and debilitating. Ranko barely blocked them all and tried a leg sweep. Ayane flipped over her and before Ranko could get up Ayane lashed a foot behind smashing Ranko in the back of her head and sending her sprawling. "Pathetic." Ayane turned to see Ranko getting up unsteadily. "You aren't even worth my time."

Ranko turned around and smiled. "I hoped you enjoyed that because now I'm going to kick your stuck up bitchy ass."

"Empty words." Ayane said launching herself at Ranko. She spun quickly her arms lashing out in blurs but Ranko blocked the blows easily and even counter grabbed her kick.

"Don't underestimate any opponent, especially me!" Ranko brought an elbow down onto Ayane's knee and then pushed her leg off, leaped up and did an aerial spin kick that launched the kunoichi face first into stream.

Ayane got up quickly wiping the water from her eyes her pretty face was red with rage. "Damn you, you're going to die for that."

"I don't like to be threatened. But than again that's all you can do right now isn't it?" Ranko said coolly.

Ayane growled as she charged forward and leaped up her body parallel to the ground as she spun feet first in Ranko's direction, but Ranko wasn't there. Ayane caught a glimpse of the redhead on the ground. With a "hup" Ranko kicked out one foot caught Ayane in her gut and threw her whole momentum off, the kunoichi tumbled to the ground.

"Had enough?" Ranko said crossing her arms.

Ayane wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth. "I have to commend you, you're better than I thought, but still I'm going win." Ayane stood up. "I must win." She brought both hands up cradling one as the other sat up on it with two fingers held up. Her mouth moved but no words came from it.

Ranko's eyes as she sensed ki gathering around Ayane a kanji appeared before the kunoichi, it was different yet very familiar. Suddenly it came to her just as Ayane finished. "A ki blast!" She said.

Ayane fired off a blast of ki energy straight toward Ranko who looked really surprised. When the blast hit Ayane smiled as she watched the dust being thrown up. "It was an error to cross me." She said, than her eyes widened when she heard laughter. It was coming from the dust cloud. As the dust slowly settled a shape appeared, then it became a silhouette. Finally when the dust settled Ranko emerged.

"Woo hoo!" Ranko waved a hand in front of her to clear traces of dust still in the air. There was a big grin on her face "That was shocker. I didn't expect a ki blast from someone like you."

"How did you survive that?" Ayane was stunned, that was one of the most deadliest and closely guarded secrets of the Mugen Tenshin and this upstart survived.

"Well that's really simple to answer." Ranko cupped her hands. "You see I have something like that myself." A ball of blue ki formed in Ranko's hands. Ayane's eyes shot wide open. "Moko Takabisha!" Ranko threw her arms forward and the ki blast shot toward Ayane. The kunoichi crossed her arms and braced herself she had no idea how to defend against such an attack. Luckily Ranko wasn't aiming at her but the ground underneath her. When the blast hit Ayane went flying up and was met mid-air by Ranko. Punches and kicks rained down on her before she could even think of setting up a defense she fell to the ground hard and Ranko landed easily nearby. "And that ends it." Ranko said.

"No it isn't." Ranko looked in surprise as Ayane struggled to her feet. "I'm not done yet."

Ranko rolled. "Geez that's really impressive, still wanting to fight after all that. I'm afraid I have to deny you of this though." Ranko blurred forward her hand grabbing Ayane's right breast and her pressure points.

"What the hell are y…" Ayane slumped breathing softly as she slept.

Ranko slung the kunoichi on her back. "Man this girl was one tough cookie. She's about as stubborn as Akane." She glanced at Ayane and smirked. "Although Akane is nowhere near her skill, figure, or cuteness." Chuckling to herself Ranko carried Ayane off.

Kasumi rushed to the door when she heard it knock. Upon opening she saw Ranma there smiling. "What happened? Are you all right?" She looked him over trying to see if there were any near fatal wounds.

"I'm fine, although I have to admit. Your sister is one tough cookie. Did you know she could do ki blasts?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi's eyes widened. "She can? Those arts are trained to the masters and the most experienced ninja for her to know it means…" Kasumi's eyes narrowed. "Genra must have taught her. Ranma the art she used is supposed to be able to kill multiple targets close together."

"A fatal art huh?" Ranma said narrowing his eyes. "Kasumi your clan seems to like to develop things to kill most of the time."

Kasumi shrugged. "It's a ninja clan Ranma, we're assassins usually when you meet one of us you don't live to tell about it."

"I met you and I'm still here. Ranma said.

Kasumi looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes you're right."

Ranma chuckled. "So your brother won by forfeit and I won my match with Helena and Ayane, you beat Hitomi. So the next round you fight Ranko and I fight Jann Lee.

"If Ranko intends to fight me." Kasumi said.

"Right I'll be right back." Ranma said leaving the room.

Kasumi watched him leave before turning toward the window her hands grasped together and held to her chest. "Soon brother, soon we'll see each other again. One more time."

Ranko walked up to the registry she looked sullen. "Hey excuse me."

The clerk looked up. "Yes miss…" He looked at the one of the papers. "Ranko how may I help you?"

"I quit." She said. The clerk was by no means surprised.

"Quit? You mean forfeit?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah I forfeit." Ranko said.

"But why you're in the semi-finals quitting would be such a waste." The clerk said.

"The reason I came here in the first place was to help someone meet someone by eliminating the competition. Now that I'm in their way I must get out of their way. I forfeit." Ranko turned and left without another room.

A knock on Kasumi's door was swiftly answered. Ranma smiled at Kasumi. "It's done your going to meet your brother." He said, Kasumi nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Ranma." Kasumi's eyes began to water. "You've done so much for me."

"It's no problem." Ranma said. "Just when you do meet your brother give him a hard time."

"I will." Kasumi said with a smile. She looked down and grabbed one of his hands. "Ranma do you want to take a walk?"

Ranma looked at the hand she grasped. "You know, I'd like that." He let Kasumi lead him out of the door and into the halls.

"Where did Ranma go? He just disappeared after Ranko went to her match." Tina asked.

Lei Fang was discussing the engagement with Helena. "So you're really actually giving this a try?" She asked.

Helena nodded. "It's lonely being how I am. Men who do court me are interested in two things. My body and my status, it's sickening. However it seems Ranma doesn't really care for either. He's interesting, so for now I'll go along with it." She said.

Hitomi glowered. 'This is just great, it seems that Ranma attracts girls like flies. Not that I blame him, he's a good catch but just how many girls are after him?' Hitomi thought. Just then all current fiancées to Ranma Saotome sneezed.

"That was odd." Lei Fang said bringing her hands down.

"I must be catching a chill." Helena said taking out a handkerchief.

Tina was just about to lead the group to Kasumi's room when she spotted Ranma and Kasumi holding hands and taking a walk. Taking a quick glance back she saw the other girls were still distracted. "Hey guys its Ranma!" Tina pointed behind them. The girls spun searching for any signs of the pig-tailed martial artist.

"I don't see him Tina." Hitomi said.

"I swear I just saw him, keep looking." Tina looked back to see both Kasumi and Ranma looking at her. "Get going you two." She mouthed. Kasumi seemed to get it and nodding in thanks to Tina she led Ranma away. Tina smiled and turned back to the girls trying to distract them for a bit longer.

Kasumi walked just ahead of Ranma. The soft waves from the water were soothing and the light of the moon was bright. Ranma couldn't help but comment as he saw Kasumi in the moonlight her hair waving slightly in the gentle wind. "Beautiful." He said.

Kasumi turned back and smiled. "Why thank you Ranma." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Ranma grinned as she kissed him. It was pleasant unlike the other fiancées especially a certain Chinese Amazon.

"Hey Kasumi I just remembered something." Ranma said.

Kasumi looked at him puzzled. "What is it?"

Ranma looked at her. "I just remembered the last day of training you kissed me and I didn't know why."

Kasumi smiled mischievously. "And do you remember what I said after Ranma?" She asked, Ranma shook his head she stepped up to him placing her hands on his chest. "I told you if you want to find out… you have to catch me first." She gave Ranma a light shove to get him off balance and took off. Ranma recovered and slammed a fist into his other hands palm.

"Yeah that was it." He took off after Kasumi. "And I remember saying I would."

Kasumi laughed as Ranma chased her across the beach. Right now she was free, for a little while she no ninja she was normal girl being chased by her love. It was a moment that she wanted to last forever, but she'd settle for at least a good ten minutes or so.

To be continued.

Author notes: Hey everyone another chapters up and the next chapter is most likely to be the end of the tournament. But no worries I think I won't end it just then. I think the series at least a couple more chapters before it's wrapped up and I start working on the beach volleyball series next. Till next time Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive do not belong to me. I don't make a cent and I don't claim them as my own, so there.

Author notes: This is it. The final chapter for the tournament, yes this means no detailed fight between Ranma and Jann Lee (sorry folks) and no detailed fight between Hayate and Kasumi (sorry again). Some people are kinda pissed at me for not allowing certain people to finish the tournament off because of sympathy to them. Hey this is a fanfic no need to get mad because certain parties aren't getting what they want because people say they deserve it. I mean many people think they deserve something and don't get it. It's called life.

Ranma opened his eyes the morning was quiet with a tension in the air that he was familiar with. Today was the semi-finals, one more step to the finals and ultimately Genra. He wasn't sure what to do if he made it past the finals he knew Kasumi told him to not hesitate to kill Genra but he still thought it was wrong. Heck the world was wrong, this tournament was wrong with all that suffering he heard connected to it. Still he gave his word to her that if forced he would kill. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't." Ranma muttered rolling out of bed to get dressed. He had to talk with Kasumi again.

Kasumi was wrapped in a towel after finishing her morning shower and was now laying out her usual blue kunoichi outfit when Ranma knocked the door. Unfortunately the door was hadn't caught the latch the previous night and slowly swung opened. Upon hearing the squeak of the door Kasumi turned to see the shocked Ranma, jaw on the ground, eyes the size of hubcaps and a red waterfall coming down his nose. For us, this is funny for them however… A girls shriek was heard followed by a startled mans yell and the slamming of a door.

Ranma clutched his heart as it beat like a maniac. That was a shocker still he didn't know how that gave such a rise out of him. After all he did get exposed to more then what he saw just now. "Maybe because it's Kasumi." He muttered. The door cracked open, Ranma looked to see Kasumi's slightly red face stare at him.

"It's safe now." She stated and opened the door allowing Ranma in.

Ranma walked in but looked away from her while scratching his head. "Uh Kasumi I'm sorry about what just… happened."

Kasumi shook her head. "No that wasn't your fault it seems I didn't close my door very well last night."

"Oh… well… okay." The room went silent as they both got over their embarrassment. "So are you ready to face your brother?" Ranma asked.

"Yes I am. Are you ready to face Jann Lee?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm always ready for a fight." Ranma said than hung his head. "But it's the future that worries me. If I win the finals, I'll have to fight and possibly…" Ranma trailed off.

"Ranma you can always forfeit the match in the finals." Kasumi said, and took a step back when Ranma shot her a hard look.

"No way! You know how I am Kasumi, I was willing to quit if I faced you before your brother but now its different, If I win I most likely face your brother or you but my goal is complete now I'm in this tournament for real. I never back down from a fight and I won't quit." Ranma said.

Kasumi stepped up and wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you'd say that. But I had to try, you will face my brother Ranma, between the both of us he is more skilled then I am."

"But what will happen if I win against him?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi reached up and touched his cheek. "Don't play dumb Ranma, you know what is going to happen, and what you might have to do."

"I don't like my choices." Ranma whispered.

"I don't like how they are either. But there's always a different choice Ranma, its just they may be more dangerous then the ones you see now." Kasumi tightened her hold on him. "Just don't choose one that will bring us all sorrow."

Ranma stood there frozen for a few seconds then gently broke out of Kasumi's embrace. "I need some time to think on this." He stated before turning and leaving. Kasumi stood there her arms slowly falling to her sides. Tears began to well in her eyes before she covered them. She had a bad feeling about this and she had a feeling it was going to be Ranma at the end if it.

Ranma was lost in thought as he sat in the lounge. The light breakfast he had was crumbs on the coffee table. He didn't notice anyone enter the room. "Ranma!" A voice yelled in his ear. Ranma fell off the couch and looked up to see Lei Fang, Hitomi, and Helena looking down at him. "Ranma I just read the draws your sister defaulted why is that?" Lei Fang asked.

Ranma got up rubbing his head. "She quit because she didn't really want to enter in the first place. You see we entered to help eliminate the competition so Kasumi could get to see her brother."

"So you and your sister entered to help Kasumi along… I get it so if you met Kasumi before she faced her brother you would have forfeited." Hitomi said.

"That's pretty much it." Ranma said.

"But Kasumi is going to face your brother now so why are you still in?" Helena asked.

"Well unlike my sister who only entered to help Kasumi along, I intend to win the tournament." Ranma then added softly so the girls couldn't hear him. "Although to win might make me do something I strongly oppose."

The girls look at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" Hitomi asked.

"Uh! Um… nothing." Ranma looked away. "I have to get to my match with Jann Lee now. I'll see you all later." Ranma ran off without another word.

"That's strange…" Lei Fang said.

"Yeah he's usually pretty confident why the sudden change?" Hitomi said.

"I think he's being bothered by something." Helena looked at the other two young women. "Don't you think?"

"Right." Both replied.

"We should talk with Kasumi. May be she knows something." Lei Fang said, the other two nodded and headed for Kasumi's room.

However by this time Tina was in Kasumi's room and was comforting the kunoichi as she cried. "I didn't know he was under such pressure like that. He's opposed to killing to the point that he may even be killed before he decides to act."

"I told him before. He said he will do it if forced too, but how much force will it take? Genra will give no quarter." Kasumi said.

"Now Kasumi I'm sure he will know what he will have to do. Ranma's smarter then that." Tina said.

"Ranma's smart but he's stubborn and that's why I'm worried. That stubbornness could get him killed." Kasumi wiped at her tears.

"But surely to save his life he would." Tina said.

"I've known Ranma for a year now Tina. I know that he would rather die first then kill someone." Kasumi said.

"Well then you better tell where this conversation of Ranma killing someone is going to us right now." A voice said. The two girls started and looked as the door to Kasumi's room swung open and Lei Fang, Hitomi, and Helena stood with stern looks. Kasumi resigned to her fate.

The girls blinked at Kasumi's explanation. "So the guy after the finals is a master at your clan Kasumi." Lei Fang.

"And DOATEC has played god and turned him into something monstrous." Helena spat.

"But most importantly you're saying even if at the brink of death Ranma would still not think of killing." Hitomi said.

Kasumi nodded sullenly. "Ranma abhors killing he would rather die then kill. I did hear he killed once before but that was to save his… an ex-fiancee." Kasumi said.

"Other lives before his, noble but stupid, just because people aren't in immediate danger then doesn't mean they won't be later on." Helena said.

"I think he knows that Helena but the fact is by all rights he doesn't want to kill because he thinks it's wrong, and by all means it is. No one should be the judge of letting anyone live or die. But what Ranma thinks could get him killed." Kasumi said.

"What can we do?" Tina said.

"I… I don't know." Kasumi hung her head and wiped tears from her face. "I… I have to go, my match is going on soon." Kasumi got to her feet and opened the door but turned to look at the occupants. "Let's discuss this later."

"Of course it involves Ranma-san." Hitomi said.

"I may not know him anywhere near as you or Hitomi Kasumi but he's still my fiancée. I've got to see what I can do to help." Lei Fang said.

"Count me in as well, he's my fiancée too. I can't let anymore people get hurt by the company my father runs." Helena said.

"I'm here to support you all the way." Tina said.

"Thank you." Kasumi said.

"Don't be, we're doing it for Ranma." The interested individuals said.

'I thought as much.' Kasumi thought before she left.

"You look troubled." Jann Lee said as he surveyed his opponent.

"It's because I might have to do something I hate if I make it past the finals." Ranma said.

"Sometimes to accomplish something you have to do something you dislike. If you let things that you hate to do stop you, you will be stopped." Jann Lee said.

Ranma blinked. 'He's right if I want to win I might have to kill. If I want to protect Kasumi I have to beat Genra.' Ranma thought. 'But still that doesn't give me to right to end the guys life.'

"The real question for yourself is what will you gain if you do it and what will you not get if you don't?" Jann Lee said.

Ranma stared at Jann Lee for a few seconds then smiled. "Thank you."

Jann Lee looked puzzled. "For what?"

Ranma slipped into a stance. "For sorting out my troubles. Now excuse me I have a tournament to win."

Kasumi stood behind a figure in a white ninja outfit with black ninja netting and a kodachi strapped to his back and hip. "Brother…" She said.

"You're a runaway from our clan. We have no connections between us anymore." Hayate said.

"Yes I know." Kasumi said.

Hayate turned to face her. "Let's pretend we didn't meet, get going."

Kasumi shook her head. "No brother I'm ready to fight. Besides I made a promise I wouldn't make it easy for you."

"As you wish." Hayate slid into a stance and on an unknown signal the two siblings lunged at each other.

Ranma walked slowly into the lounge he won his fight with Jann Lee. But now he had more pressing matters, like talking to Kasumi… again.

"Why Ranma hello, how was your fight?" Tina asked, she was on the lounge sofa sipping some coffee. Hitomi, Lei Fang and Helena came up soon after with drinks and snacks.

"He's good." Ranma said, cursing himself for actually making the first move. 'Stupid mistake on my part.' He thought.

"So I take it you won." Helena said sipping on her tea.

"That I did." Ranma said with a smirk.

"Wow you did?" Lei Fang was excited maybe she could get some pointers from Ranma for the next time she fought Jann Lee.

"Yep." Ranma quirked an eyebrow at Lei Fang's eager stare. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Oh no nothing." Lei blushed after realizing she was staring.  
Hitomi glared a bit at Lei before turning her gaze on Ranma. "So you fight either Kasumi or that guy Hayate, it's weird though he reminds me of someone." Hitomi said.

"Reminds you of someone?" Ranma said in confusion but was quickly pulled aside by Tina.

"Ranma, Hitomi is new but Hayate fought here before but recently not under the same name. You see before the last tournament Hayate was abducted by DOATEC as a subject for one of their sick projects he lost his memory then and came to the tournament. Hitomi knows him as Ein because that was the name he went by when he had amnesia." Tina said.

"DOATEC again?" Ranma muttered. "I'm really starting to hate this company and this is my first time." He looked at her suspiciously. "How'd you know all that anyway?"

Tina smiled. "When we talk, we talk about everything."

"What do you mean "everything"?" Ranma asked.

"Well many things like goals, latest fashions, boys, especially the one who has a pig-tail and named the "Wild Horse" and how she'd like to see if that name is true to the guy." Tina said mischievously.

"I get the picture!" Ranma yelled out in shock and horror.

"What are you two talking about?" Hitomi asked.

"AH! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ranma turned away blushing.

"What did you tell him?" Hitomi asked with a glare at Tina.

"Oh nothing, just told him how you'd like to test out if he's true to his name." Tina said with a grin.

"What! I didn't say that!" Hitomi yelled out. But by then Tina had run out of the lounge. "Tina you get back here!" Hitomi took of after the wrestler.

Lei Fang and Helena blushed as they sat staring in the direction the two women had run off too. "That was… interesting." Helena said.

"Um… yeah you're right." Lei Fang said.

"Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?" Ranma muttered. A soft shuffle perked Ranma's attention as he looked in the direction of the noise. Kasumi stood there with a soft smile favoring her right side and a light limp on her left leg. "Kasumi are you all right?" Ranma was on his feet and leading Kasumi to the sofa in seconds.

"I'm okay Ranma, like you asked I didn't give him the match easily." Kasumi smiled.

"I can tell." Ranma smiled back softly.

"Okay enough of this already." Lei Fang pushed the two apart a distinct anger cross on her forehead. "So Kasumi what are we going to do with Ranma's little problem?"

"His problem." Kasumi's eyes widened.

"If you're talking about the match after Hayate. Then you'll get my answer. I've weighed the pros and cons and I see if I am to win this tournament and continue protecting Kasumi there is no choice but to kill Genra." Ranma lowered his head. "Still I won't kill him immediately I have to see for myself how far gone this guy is."

Kasumi opened her mouth to protest but Helena placed a hand on her shoulder silencing her. "I don't think we can ask for much more then that Kasumi." She stated.

Kasumi nodded sullenly. "Okay, but Ranma please don't die."

"I ain't planning too." Ranma said.

Tina and Hitomi came running back into the lounge. "Ranma I read the draws due to the amount of people this year you fight the finals now and the winner fights later on tonight." Tina said

"What! Now?" Ranma turned toward the exit. "I've got to go I'll see you all later." Ranma took off. Kasumi looked at the exit for a few seconds then she began to follow.

"Where are you going?" Lei Fang asked.

"Ranma is going to fight my brother and he's determined to win this tournament. If that's his wish I'm going to support him." Kasumi ran out after Ranma. All the girls looked at one another for a few seconds then within seconds they emptied the lounge heading for Ranma's fight.

Hayate was admiring the temple grounds when he sensed someone approaching from behind him. "You must be Hayate, Kasumi's brother." Hayate turned to see his opponent the young man in black drawstring pants and long sleeved red Chinese shirt.

"And you must be Kasumi's self-proclaimed bodyguard or so my men told me. I'm impressed you missed cutting a artery or a smashing a bone in his hand." Hayate replied.

"So tell me are you so heartless that you order the death of your own sister?" Ranma clenched his fist making them pop.

"I can sincerely tell you if I had any other choice I would leave her be. But Kasumi has left the clan and as all ninja her fate is sealed." Hayate said in a monotone voice.

"So you're just going to keep sending people to kill her right?" Ranma lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"…Yes." Hayate said after a pause.

Ranma smirked. "Well then you know that they have to go through me to get to her."

"You're not a part of this. Leave her it will only bring you death in the end if you follow her." Hayate said.

"Leave? Oh no I can't do that, I promised to protect her." Ranma raised his head his eyes were ice cold. "But your men are going to really get it from me."

Hayate shivered unconsciously under Ranma's gaze. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that the men you send after Kasumi aren't going to have pity from me. I ain't holding back against them. Not if Kasumi is going to be in danger. And just to show you what I mean." Ranma's battle aura flared out surprising Hayate. "I'm gonna show you just what you're ninja are going to be facing off against!" Ranma launched forward fist cocked back and met Hayate head. The fight has begun.

"What the hell is that?" Hitomi pointed at the glowing blue aura that was Ranma's.

"Ranma's going all out on my brother." Kasumi rushed up the stairs followed quickly by the others.

Hayate crashed hard against the temple post he felt the wood give slightly behind him. "Damn that hurt." He muttered and rolled out of the way of a straight punch that destroyed the post. As he spun to face his opponent Hayate could only stare as he saw the post of the temple lean toward it's unsupported side and crash down. All this time however stared at him with those icy cold eyes. Hayate lunged forward punches and kicks lashed out at high speeds blurs to the untrained eye but Ranma dodged and batted aside all blows. Then he was flying again he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth he saw Ranma pulling back an open palm that had struck his chest. 'This is unbelievable he's beating me down and I haven't laid a single blow on him.' Hayate spat clearing his mouth.

Ranma crouched ready to attack again when footsteps alerted him he turned to see Kasumi come running up the stairs followed quickly by the rest of the girls. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Ranma we came too… Watch out Ranma!" Lei Fang shrieked as Hayate launched forward again.

Ranma turned just in time to meet Hayate's drop kick before he hit the ground the ninja performed a punch combo and a kick combo that smashed him into a structure. Then before Ranma could recover Hayate smashed his knee into his face sending Ranma rebounding to the ground where Hayate leaped up and landed hard on Ranma's head. Hayate breathed hard as he backed away from Ranma's still form. The girls were stunned by what happened. Hayate had been vicious in his assault Kasumi felt compelled to rush to Ranma to check how he was but something inside her told her to let him be. A few seconds later she found out why, Ranma stirred and began to get up, Hayate's eyes went wide. 'There was no way he should be getting up after all that he should be unconscious.' Hayate thought. Ranma stood back up raising his head up revealing the dirt on his face and some blood running down the left side of his lips but in other words relatively unharmed.

"I hope you enjoyed that, because that was the only time I'm letting you have that." Ranma launched forward again and Hayate brought his arms up ready to block and counter. But the attack Ranma used overwhelmed his defenses. "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma launched out a flurry of punches Hayate was overwhelmed he felt himself getting hit… everywhere with a final punch to the stomach the head of the Mugen Tenshin flew back and laid sprawled on the ground. Ranma quickly walked up to his body, grabbed up his gi flaps and pulled him up so they were face to face. "That was just a taste of what I can do. Next time you send ninja after Kasumi and me you better make sure you can pay for the hospital bills for when I'm done with them." Ranma let go of Hayate letting him fall to the ground.

"Ranma!" The girls ran up to him Kasumi in the lead when she got near enough she… (Slap!)

"Ow!" Ranma rubbed his cheek where Kasumi slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Did you really have to go that far on my brother Ranma?" Kasumi pouted at him.

"I'm just giving him a heads up on things to come." Ranma said.

"Ranma you were amazing!" Lei Fang glomped onto him and kissed his cheek making him blush. "You totally trashed Hayate it was awesome."

"I thought Ryu was hard." Helena said. "But now I see you were taking it easy on me."

"Sorry." Ranma said nervously.

"Don't be it shows how much I need to improve." Helena said with a shrug.

"I guess asking for a sparring match with you is pointless now." Hitomi said.

"Heck no I want to spar against you. I haven't seen how much you've improved." Ranma said.

"I'll think about it." Hitomi said with a smile

"Anyway." Kasumi said in a loud tone seeing as how familiar the girls were getting with Ranma. "I think we should let Ranma rest up, he has a fight tonight after all."

"You're right Kasumi I'm a bit tired your brother isn't half bad." Ranma said.

"Well then I'll take Ranma back to his room." Hitomi grabbed an arm.

"Hold on I want to do that." Lei Fang grabbed the other arm.

"Now please both of you I'm sure Ranma would prefer having a light massage at the lounge before he goes." Helena placed her hands on Ranma's shoulders. The girls argued as they led Ranma away Kasumi was about to go after them when she felt something hit her head lightly. She turned to see Hayate waving his hand at her for her to approach. Kasumi looked at Tina who had been content to sit back and watch what was going on. "Tina could you…" Kasumi trailed off as she looked in Ranma's direction.

"All right." Tina began to walk after the exiting group. "I'll make sure things don't go overboard."

Kasumi walked over to her brother. "Yes brother."

"That man, you love him don't you?" Hayate said a smile crossing his swollen face. Kasumi blushed and nodded once. Hayate chuckled. "He's even stronger then I am I feel relieved that he is your protector."

"Brother." Kasumi breathed out.

"Kasumi… I inform you when our clan budget is nearing the red." Hayate said.

"The budget? Why?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"Because if Ranma does indeed cause that much damage and most of the money goes to the ninja that fought him. It could take a long time to get it back up to a point where we can go after you again. It would take a long time, maybe years." Hayate said with a grin. Kasumi smiled as she realized what he meant.

"Brother." She said again her eyes welling with tears.

"Go." Hayate said, Kasumi nodded and hurried off after Ranma while Hayate lay beaten on the temple grounds. There he started chuckling that turned into a full-blown laugh that lasted a long minute.

"Kasumi! Thank Kami-sama you're here, Help me!" Ranma was currently a three-way tug of war rope.

"What he said." Tina said trying to pry Hitomi's hands off Ranma's left arm.

Kasumi sighed as she leapt into the fray.

Ranma was relaxing in the baths. Although he now hated DOATEC he couldn't help but admire the size of the bathhouse it was huge and he was the only guy on the men's side. However just on the other side that was separated by a twelve-foot wall he could hear chatting from the women's side. "Do they ever run out of air?" Ranma muttered the girls had begun chatting as soon as they entered and had been going at it nonstop. "How am I supposed to relax with them chatting up a storm like that?" Ranma turned to the wall. "Hey can you ladies tone it down a bit I bet you the whole building can hear you." He called out.

"That is not true, and that was rude of you Ranma." Tina called back.

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma huffed. "Geez can't a guy ask for some peace and quiet?" He spotted an unusual pile of rocks near the wall. "What the… this doesn't look like part of the hot spring." He reaches out and finds the rocks are loose and removing three of them revealed a hole. Curious Ranma looks through and grabs his nose to stop a nosebleed. The hole was a peephole to the girl side and within the view of the hole were Hitomi, Helena and Tina. Hitomi had her towel wrapped around her modestly but Helena was holding hers to her chest thus he could see the outer edges of her assets. Tina however must have been very proud of herself because she had no towel. 'Oh man I'm dead I got to look away.' Ranma thought but he couldn't tear his eyes off the scene before him. Then he heard something that made his heart beat even faster if it was possible at this point.

"Kasumi hurry up before they get cold." Lei Fang said she entered with a towel wrapped around her and carrying two bottles of what Ranma correctly guessed was sake.

"I really doubt the sake will get cold in a hot spring Lei." Kasumi said also entering but with a bucket that held three bottles. Ranma could only stare, while Lei fang handed a bottle to both Helena and Tina, Kasumi put the bucket in the water and began to remove her towel but she stopped just when she was about to drop it. "Do you girls have a feeling we're being watched?" Ranma tensed,

'Oh damn it, I'm dead." He thought.

"You must be imagining things Kasumi." Hitomi said.

"I swear though I think we're being watched." Kasumi said her eyes scanning.

"Stop it Kasumi!" Lei Fang shivered. "Now you're making me nervous."

"Hey what's that by the wall." Tina said pointing in Ranma's direction.

"It looks like blood." Helena said nervously.

Ranma's eyes looked down to see that his nose had indeed bled but since he stopped it up his hands caught the blood and were now overflowing from the top and into the hole. "Oh man." He muttered he spun away quickly when he saw Tina wading over toward the hole.

"Hey I can see the men's side from here." Tina said.

"Ranma's been spying on us!" Lei Fang said.

"H-He wouldn't do that." Kasumi said her voice nervous.

"Hey you're the one who had the feeling we were being watched, and he's the only guy on the men's side." Tina said her eyes were searching for Ranma. "Come on out Ranma I know you're there."

Ranma groaned, he was caught and even if he got out now the girls would question him and since he was very bad at lying… Ranma came out looking straight back at Tina through the hole. "All right I'm here, I'm sorry."

"So you were peeping on us huh?" Tina smiled. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Tina!" The other girls yelled out.

"No! I mean yes! I mean… Ah forget it!" Ranma fumed.

"Are you telling me our bodies aren't appealing?" Tina said.

"No not at all I mean aagh! I can't stand talking through a hole." Ranma leaped up onto the wall. "I think you all look very nice okay!" He yelled out. Silence answered him. Ranma blinked and blushed from head to toe. He was on top of the wall separating the girls from the boys and he was looking down upon a group of very attractive young women. "Ah damn." He muttered just before the girls shrieked. A few seconds later Ranma is back on the boys side floating on the surface of the water with multiple bruise marks on him from wooden buckets that had been tossed at him. "Relax my butt." He said to himself.

It was an hour before the fight and Ranma was taking a light nap when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said loudly through his pillow. He heard the door open and someone approach him.

"Ranma..." Kasumi said.

Ranma rolled to face her. "Oh hey Kasumi."

"Ranma please this fight seriously." Kasumi said.

"Geez you're acting like a worried mother. Don't worry Kasumi I'm not planning on dying." Ranma said.

"Just come back to me alive." Kasumi said bending down she kissed Ranma on the cheek then quickly spun and left.

Ranma touched the cheek that still tingled from the kiss. "Count on it." He muttered.

Ranma stood in front of a large old-fashioned Feudal era Japan castle structure supposedly his battle was supposed to be here in the courtyard but his opponent was nowhere in sight. Nearby the girls stood watching in what they hoped was out of the way of the fight.

Suddenly the top of the castle exploded in flames making everyone look up. A large figure covered in armor stood in the flames looking down at them and finally leaped down into the courtyard right in front of Ranma. As the flames spread Ranma looked over his opponent "So you're Genra." Ranma said dropping into a stance.

Genra held up an object in his right hand and suddenly two glowing blades of ki energy ignited from both ends. Ranma was really surprised at this and his hesitation cost him as Genra charged forward. Ranma instinctively leaped back but the tip of the blade bit into his shirt and a few centimeters across his chest. Barely managing to dodge the next two slashes before flipping backward to get some distance. It didn't seem to matter to Genra since he raised a hand and a blast of ki energy caught Ranma in his chest slamming him against a wall. "Damn I didn't expect that." Ranma hissed recovering and running parallel to Genra trying to make himself harder to hit. Genra raised his hand again and a gout of flame flared out almost engulfing Ranma who rolled backward to avoid it and back peddled like his life depended on it, which it did. Genra charged again but this time Ranma was ready he dodged two slashes spun away from a stab and executed a snap kick that caught Genra straight in the side of his head. If Genra felt the blow he gave no indication of it. Instead the transformed ninja spun hard with a backhanded blow that sent Ranma sprawling as Ranma was getting up another ki blast was shot in his direction.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma countered with his own blast that canceled out Genra's only to find another ki blast right behind the first and was sent flying back again into a torch post knocking it down "Damn this is even harder then I thought." Ranma got back up coughing some blood. Genra charged forward Ranma spun to the side as a ki blade slashed where he was a second ago he lunged forward delivering three quick jabs, a underhanded strike to the abdomen and a palm strike to finish the attack Genra was launched back and on his back but before Ranma could close in he was knocked over by a wave of ki. "Shit he's not giving me any time to get any advantage over him." Ranma muttered.

"Ranma is having a hard time." Tina said stunned by the energy being thrown around.

"This isn't good Ranma is not fighting at his best. He'll be killed." Kasumi said.

"I can't get in close." Ranma muttered wincing as the ki blade tore into his shirt again he spun with the blow planted one foot arms raised to counter and saw the hand of Genra just before it latched onto his face. Both of his arms shot up trying to pry Genra's grip but the altered ninja master's strength was super human and he lifted up Ranma into the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Ranma!" The girls yelled out.

Ranma managed to slip the top part of his head out far enough so he could see into Genra's eyes, eyes that burned with the lust to destroy. "There really isn't any hope for you is there?" He murmured through Genra's hand. The response was Genra swinging Ranma around once, twice then threw him straight through the entrance of the burning castle flames erupted from the feudal era replica's entrance.

"Ranma!" Kasumi cried out horrified as Ranma was thrown into the burning building. There wasn't a chance he could survive the blaze

Lei Fang fell to her knees as tears began to stream down her face. "No." Hitomi repeated over and over again shaking her head.

Helena's hands covered her mouth as tears flowed down her face. Tina gritted her teeth as her own tears wetting her shirt. Genra's gaze turned to them making all of them tense. A hand raised up the white energies began to gather suddenly a blur shot over one of the walls and slammed into Genra although the blow was powerful the ninja master still remained on his feet. The blur skidded to a stop and revealed itself.

"Ayane!" Kasumi said recognizing her half sister.

"Genra, I've come to kill you." Ayane said in a controlled tone to not reveal her sorrow. Genra responded with a ki blast in her direction. Ayane dodged and charged forward but before she could get close enough Genra stomped down and unleashed a wave of ki energy that toppled all the occupants. Ayane sprang to her feet and away just in time to miss getting roasted by a stream of fire launched by Genra. Once again she charged forward getting in close she struck a series of blows and finished with a high kick but her final blow stopped. Genra had countered her kick and swinging her around he threw her into the wall twenty feet away from the other girls.

"Ayane! Look out!" Kasumi moved to assist her sister but she knew she wasn't going to make it. Genra's free hand was up again and a ki blast was launched straight at Ayane. The violet haired kunoichi saw the blast closing and knew she couldn't avoid it closing her eyes she awaited death then a cry broke out.

"Shi Shi Hokudan!" A blast of green ki hit canceled Genra's and kept going Genra leaped out of the way as the ki blast slammed into the burning building behind him.

"Ryoga!" Hitomi cried out. Ayane opened her eyes to see a figure before her wearing a large backpack with red umbrella strapped on top. Ryoga turned to face Ayane.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Ayane nodded dumbly before she was swept up in his arms as he leaped away. A blast of flame scorched the area they were a moment ago. Ryoga landed by the other girls and blushed as he realized how pretty the girl he was holding was. "Where's Ranma?" He said in an urgent tone. The other girls looked downcast. Tina pointed at the burning building and Ryoga growled turning on Genra he un-strapped his umbrella. "I'm the one who's supposed to kill Ranma!" Ryoga stuck a finger in the ground. "Bakusai Tenketstu Revised!" The traveling breaking point exploded under Genra obscuring the figure. "Did I get him?" Ryoga muttered, the answer was a rather large ki blast that blasted Ryoga back and exploded amongst the group behind him. Luckily he absorbed most of the blast thus the girls got off with some scratches however a certain kunoichi that had been blown away from the group found herself right at Genra's feet.

"Kasumi!" Lei Fang leaped to her feet.

"Kasumi!" Tina yelled out struggling to get up after hitting her head when the ki blast exploded.

"No Kasumi! Get out of there!" Ryoga jumped to his feet and lunged forward. But Kasumi could see the point of Genra's ki blade coming straight down at her and she knew Ryoga would not make it in time.

'Ranma…' She thought and shut her eyes.

A large explosion burst from the castle building the roof and walls literally blasting outward and from this explosion came a loud angry cry from a very familiar voice. "GEEEEEEENNNNNNNRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" The ninja master stopped, Ryoga skidded to a stop, Kasumi rolled out and back onto her feet all eyes lay on the blazing fires in the remains of the building at first there was a dark shape then it grew until a human figure appeared flames parted as Ranma walked through battle aura blazing and eyes narrowed and ice cold. His shirt was gone leaving his chest bare revealing the cuts and scratches that occurred when he was thrown his pants had several tears in them but remained where they were. Ranma descended the stairs his gaze on Genra never wavering. "Leave them alone Genra. Have you already forgotten?" Genra turned to face Ranma and seemed to tilt his head in question. "Your fight is with me." With those words Genra launched himself forward a diagonal slash to cleave Ranma's head. Ranma didn't move his aura was drew itself back in and when it looked like the ki blade was going to hit it stopped held back by Ranma's arms now glowing blue with ki energy. "There will be no quarter now." Ranma said and hit Genra with a ki blazing palm strike the armor cracked and launched Genra onto his back, again a wave of ki was sent out as Genra regained his feet but this time Ranma wasn't thrown down the wave hit him and melted away from him. "That won't work on me anymore." Ranma said. Genra raised his free hand a ki blast sped toward Ranma, The pig-tailed martial batted aside the ki blast with his hands.

"Incredible." Ryoga thought, if Ranma could deflect ki blasts then he was in serious trouble the next time they fought.

Genra launched three consecutive ki blasts, all which were deflected by Ranma He then launched a gout of flame at Ranma the Saotome heir launched a revised version of the vacuum blade that sucked the flames in and snuffed them out all while continuing it's path straight into Genra slash the shoulder armor plates on his right side. The ninja master staggered back and looked at Ranma with eyes burning with hatred. "It's over." Ranma said. Genra charged forward and Ranma followed suit the two met ki blade against ki fists finally Ranma somersault kicked Genra sending him flying off again. "You're through." Ranma said. Genra got up both staring at each other. "So I guess this is it isn't it?" Ranma asked, Genra seemed to nod and both charged Genra with his ki blade back and Ranma with one hand fingers stiffened both struck as they past and stopped. For a full ten seconds both sides didn't move then Ranma clapped his hand over his shoulder as blood flowed between his fingers Genra turned to look and fell down as blood spewed from his chest, flames erupted from his body and the ki weapon clattered to the ground. Ranma turned toward the burning body and walked over to it a blank look on his face. He bent over and picked up the weapon looking at it and turned toward Ayane, he gave a light toss and Ayane caught it. "He fought well." Ranma said and almost fell down in exhaustion luckily Kasumi was there to catch him.

"I've got you Ranma." Kasumi held his head to her chest.

"Hey Kasumi look I'm alive." Ranma said in a daze.

"Yes you are you idiot." Kasumi smiled as tears slid down her face. The mob of girls came crashing down on Ranma as they fussed over him.

"I thought you died!" Lei Fang hugged him.

"You dummy, don't you ever do that again!" Hitomi yelled out and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ranma cried out Hitomi had punched him in his injured shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Hitomi cried out her hands shooting up to cover her mouth.

"Be more careful with him Hitomi, he's been through the meat grinder and back." Helena took her handkerchief and wrapped it around Ranma's shoulder. "I thought I lost you, when I hardly got to know you."

"You said you'd protect Kasumi." Tina smirked. "But from what I see she's probably going to be protecting you for awhile."

"Hey I ain't complaining." Ranma said.

"Don't worry he'll be taken care of." Kasumi smiled as she laid her head upon Ranma's.

"Hey hold on, I don't like the looks of this." Hitomi said.

"I have to agree." Helena said.

"Who said you had too?" Kasumi said slyly.

"Ranma! What is up with this? Are you cheating on Kasumi?" Ryoga yelled out.

"Oh now I'm cheating on Kasumi now eh P-chan?" Ranma said in an exasperated tone.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoga yelled out. As the group of girls plus two guys left Ayane looked at the burning body of her father figure and with several gestures with a single tear running down her cheek she turned and walked away.

"Ranma are you ready to go?" Kasumi lifted her tote bag while Ranma slung his pack working his stiff injured shoulder. It felt a lot better today since Kasumi took care of it with some herbs.

"Sure thing, although I don't know what I can use this for." Ranma held up the check that DOATEC gave him for winning the tournament. "It's not like we'll be it needing much since we'll be on the run."

"I don't know." Kasumi said.

Ranma looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he smiled. "I got it!" He went over to the desk and began to write as legibly as possible.

"What are you doing?" Kasumi looked over his shoulder and made a mental note to help Ranma improve on his writing technique.

"Saving a life." Ranma replied.

Gen Fu lifted his knapsack his heart was heavy with sorrow he had failed and his granddaughter would not survive. It couldn't be helped he knew someone would have beaten him eventually but still he felt guilty for failing his grandchild. A knock on his door brought his attention. Upon opening the door Gen Fu was greeted by a messenger with an envelope. "Excuse me sir but we have a letter for you." Gen Fu accepted the envelope and closed the door when the messenger left. Upon opening the envelope he was quite surprised to see the winning check inside. Taking the letter out he opened it and squinted at the bad handwriting but managed to translate all of it. "To Gen Fu, please use this for your granddaughters operation, have a happy life, if you're around again I'd love to get a sparring match with you, best wishes. Ranma Saotome"

Gen Fu smiled as he looked at the check. "Ranma Saotome." He looked up at the ceiling tears brimming the edges of his eyes. "Thank you for your kindness."

"So you gave the check to Gen Fu." Kasumi said thoughtfully as they walked away from complex.

"Yep, the guy has a sick granddaughter and since I don't really need the money I gave it to him to save his granddaughter." Ranma said.

"You're so kind Ranma." Kasumi smiled.

"Ah c'mon you're making me blush." Ranma blushed lightly then smiled mischievously. "So why did you kiss me in the beginning before all this?"

Kasumi smiled slyly. "Like I said you have to catch me first." She took off with Ranma right behind her.

"I'll catch you Kasumi! I will!" Ranma shouted.

"When you do I'll tell you." Kasumi looked behind her and skidded to a stop. Ranma was gone. "Ranma? Where did you go?" Two arms wrapped around from behind her.

"I caught ya!" Ranma yelled out triumphantly. Kasumi sighed she forgot all about the Umi Sen Ken. "Now ya gotta tell me why you kissed me."

Kasumi smiled as she turned within Ranma's embrace. "That I will." She said leaning forward.

"So what is it?" Ranma asked leaning in with her.

"Simple really. Ranma… I lov…" Kasumi was cut off by a loud cry.

"Hi you two!" The pair turned to see Tina come walking up along with Lei Fang, Hitomi and Helena. Lei Fang was wearing a skirt black blouse and white over shirt while Helena wore a white halter top and jeans. Hitomi's outfit was jeans, white halter with jeans jacket. Tina hadn't changed from her style of wear.

"Were we interrupting something?" Hitomi asked narrowing her eyes at Ranma and Kasumi's closeness.

"I'm inclined to agree." Helena said mirroring Hitomi.

"Why are you all here?" Kasumi asked slightly irritated at being interrupted.

"We still have to get to know Ranma. I'm still on break." Lei Fang said.

"So am I." Hitomi said.

"I need a little vacation after all this. Besides I still have to see how Ranma is before I decide on how I should proceed with this little engagement." Helena said.

"I'm just here because I want to be. Not like I have much to get to at home beside my dad yelling at me to quit being a model and such." Tina said.

Ranma looked at Kasumi. "I guess we'll be traveling with company." He said.

"I guess so." Kasumi said a bit downhearted that it wouldn't be her and Ranma.

"I suggest we get going. I have some things to talk about with a certain fat idiot father." Ranma growled out the last few words.

"So we're heading for Nerima?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah we are." Ranma said.

"I would like to meet your father we have much to discuss." Helena said in a dark tone

"You and me both." Lei Fang said in an equally dark tone.

"Well then we should get going." Ranma grabbed Kasumi's hand. "C'mon Kasumi!" He began to run while the other girls yelled out at him and gave chase.

"Hey come back here we should hold hands like fiancées should!" Lei Fang yelled out.

"Hold up you two you're gonna leave us behind!" Hitomi yelled out.

Both Kasumi and Ranma laughed as they ran with the entourage right behind them.

Meanwhile…

"You want to go on a training journey?" Hayate said.

"Yes Jonin." Ayane said.

"I don't see why not, but why so suddenly? Don't you want to lead the hunt for Kasumi?" Hayate asked.

"Against Ranma not even a dozen of our men would stop them." Ayane said.

"Very well I grant you permission to go on your training trip however there will be conditions." Hayate said.

"Conditions sir?" Ayane asked.

"First of all you may not hunt Kasumi even if you meet up with her you may not attack her." Hayate said.

"Why not?" Ayane said shocked.

"Because that is not your duty it is the job of the parties I send after them. If you leave you are forbidden to attack her understood?" Hayate said.

"Yes Jonin." Ayane said.

"Very well, you may go." Hayate said and Ayane seemed to disappear without a trace.

Hayate laid back down he was in the medical section of the clan and was feeling rather happy right now. With him down most of the clan activity had been restricted because more ninja were needed to guard against rival clans if they should attack when he was weakened. But now he was even more happy since Ayane was leaving and since she was the one who usually led and coordinated the attacks on Kasumi it meant his sister would be in the clear at least for now. "Still I wonder why Ayane just up and left so suddenly." Hayate said.

Ryoga Hibiki scratched his head as a pot of rabbit stew boiled on a campfire. "I'm sure I took the right turn but now where am I?" His senses flared he reached over to his umbrella and brought it up just in time to intercept two kunai that were aimed at him. "Who goes there?" He demanded getting into a ready stance.

Ayane dropped from her perch in the trees. "I see you're quite skilled."

Ryoga blushed. "Oh its you." He recognized the girl he'd saved back at the tournament.

"I flattered you remembered me." Ayane said walking up to him seductively. "I'm Ayane, thank you for saving me."

"N-No problem, I'm Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga said.

"Ryoga… That's a nice name." Ayane said with a smile.

"Uh… You think so?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes indeed, it makes you sound so strong." Ayane said.

Ryoga chuckled. "So what do you want?"

Ayane leaned forward. "I want you to teach me."

Teach you?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes you're obviously strong. I was beaten by a Ranko Saotome." Ayane stifled a growl upon remembering how Ranko handed her ass to her.

"Saotome eh?" Ryoga knew that Ranma entered his girl side in the tournament and now it seemed one of his opponents was seeking revenge.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I want to train under you so I may beat her. I'm with you're training I should be able to bet her easily." Ayane said.

Ryoga seemed to puff with pride as Ayane mentioned his style was superior to Ranma's own. "Well I don't know its'…" Ryoga paused as Ayane gave him the teary eyed look. "O-Okay I do it. But it's just because I hate Ranma… and his sister." Ryoga said.

"Ayane got on her knees and bowed. "I thank you sensei."

"No problem." Ryoga said as he sat back down and then stiffened in realization. 'What will I do about my curse?' He thought. Yep he dug himself deep this time.

To be continued.

Author notes: Ahhhh finally this chapter is over. I can't believe how long this took. Then again this was the longest chapter I have ever typed. Now everybody this isn't the end of the series just yet. Oh no Ranma and co. Are going to Nerima and have a little chat with Genma Saotome. You can bet things are going to get chaotic. Now I can start thinking up the volleyball series and work on Goddess of Mine, Returner Ranma and Midnight Ranma. Going to have to ask for a poll on Ranma Crusade. I've been thinking of the pairings and really I don't think Satella cuts it although she'll try and Azmaria is too young, and I will not break up Rosette and Chrono. I've been thinking on either one of the three nuns that criticize Rosette a lot, or Shader. But I'm not sure help me out here.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive do not belong to me. I don't make a cent and I don't claim them as my own, so there.

Author notes: So the tournaments over but now Ranma is heading back to Nerima to discuss with his father on his most recently acquired fiancées, all this and more coming up in this chapter.

Six figures stood in front of a dojo gate. "So this is the place you and Ranma were staying at Kasumi?" Lei Fang said.

"Yes it is Lei. I've witnessed a lot of things here. I've enjoyed some happiness here but Ranma's daily problems have always darkened my days here." Kasumi said.

"Well not anymore that's for sure. After we get done with pops we are out of here." Ranma said.

"I do look forward to seeing this famous father of yours Ranma. We have much to discuss." Helena said.

"Yeah I want to give him a piece of my mind too." Hitomi said.

"Don't worry there is plenty for everyone." Ranma said with a snicker. He raised a hand up and pushed open the gate and led the group to the front door. He knocked three times and waited. For a full minute there was no answer. Before Ranma could knock again the door slid open and a disheveled Nabiki stood in front of him. Her eyes widened when she saw Ranma.

"You!" She shouted.

"Yeah it's me I'm back for a little bit. Just to talk with my old man." Ranma said.

"Just here to talk? Do you know how much crap has happened since you went missing!" Nabiki said.

Ranma just scratched his head. "I don't know. Why don't you give me a rundown?"

"You're disappearance has caused utter chaos here. Not to mention since Kasumi left I got stuck with doing the stuff around the house because Kami-sama knows what will happen if Akane took over." Nabiki looked ready to strangle Ranma right now.

"Well maybe you guys were depending on her too much." Ranma said.

Kasumi nodded slightly she'd seen how everyone acted around the house and knew that the late Kasumi Tendo was pretty much the one and only support that kept the household together.

"The amazons have been tearing this the house apart piece by piece looking for you. Kuno is even more determined to find your girl form and date Akane. His sister is just as bad. Happosai is out of control and Akane is going ballistic she's pretty much destroying everything she touches. The only ones who haven't done much of anything are Ukyo and Ryoga. Ukyo is confident you'll return to her and we haven't seen Ryoga in awhile thank Kami-sama." Nabiki slumped after releasing all her verbal frustration.

"Oh I've seen Ryoga just yesterday." Ranma said.

"And I hope he cleaned your clock." Nabiki spat then noticed the girls. "Ranma who are they? More fiancées?" Nabiki sounded really nervous.

"Uh only a couple of them the others aren't it's why I'm here to talk with pops." Ranma said.

"I'm Lei Fang." Lei said bowing.

"I'm Helena." Helena did likewise.

Nabiki whimpered and would have collapsed if Ranma didn't catch her. "Uh Nabiki are you okay?" Ranma asked and winced as the middle Tendo glared at him.

"Do I look okay to you?" She stated and relaxed, letting Ranma take her full weight. "Just get me back in the tea room where I can take my short break." Ranma shrugged and entered followed by the others. The sight inside almost made him drop Nabiki. The house was a mess! There was rubble and broken vase pieces, plaster coming off the wall, broken furniture, you name it. Kasumi was so stunned at how fast the dojo which she had taken care of for an entire year, had degraded in such a short period of time. She almost rushed forward to start cleaning since her Kasumi Tendo instincts hadn't quite left her yet.

"My god you two actually lived in this place?" Tina said looking around.

"It was never like this before." Ranma said. "But since Kasumi left with me the household was probably helpless in trying to help themselves."

"Damn even you and Genra didn't make this much damage in your fight." Hitomi said.

The group entered the tearoom and saw the table was split horizontally and the television was out of commission since it had a barbell in the screen. Ranma lowered Nabiki to the ground and looked about. "So where's pops and Mr. Tendo?" Ranma asked.

"Drowning their sorrows and it ain't helping the budget." Nabiki groaned.

"And Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Out with her friends, thank Kami-sama I finally have a break." Nabiki lowered her head to the floor and in seconds she was snoring.

Ranma blinked at Nabiki before he turned away. "Well since I'm here I might as well fix this place up a bit. Kasumi could you make some tea? Then all of you girls can relax."

"Are you sure about that?" Helena looked around. "I'm willing to bet even the best construction workers couldn't fix this place up for at least a year."

Ranma waved his hand dismissively. "Nah this is Nerima, and I know martial arts construction." A hammer and saw appeared in Ranma's hand and he began his task of repairing the dojo.

Meanwhile Kasumi had set a pot of tea on the stove after she cleaned it, and killed an unknown life form that she correctly guessed was Akane's cooking. Her experiences portraying Kasumi Tendo had made her an expert in this battlefield as well, meaning the kitchen. With just the right amount of leaves and the right temperature of water she could make a pot of tea that would rival any tea ceremony. The kettle whistled and she quickly poured the water into a pot and added the leaves then with half a dozen mugs placed upside down on a platter she walked out. "Would anyone like some tea?"

All the girls nodded including Nabiki. Kasumi expertly flipped the mugs over and poured just the right amount of tea in the mugs as soon as she poured the sixth Ranma came back he had removed his trademark red shirt thus he was clad in his black muscle shirt that he wore underneath. This exposed his arms and the shirt clung to him with the light sweat he had worked up. Lei Fang stared and blushed for a few seconds before she lowered her head in embarrassment when she realized she was staring quite intently at him. Helena had turned away but a pink tinge could be seen on her cheeks. Hitomi fidgeted and brought a hand up to cough in it but in reality she did this to try hide her blush. Tina openly stared at him enjoying the view. Kasumi sighed at Tina's open behavior but couldn't help but blush slightly especially when Ranma walked over to her and gently took the mug from her. The pig-tailed martial artist took a long sip from his mug and sighed with content. "Man you sure make a good cup of tea Kasumi." Ranma said as he lowered his mug.

"Thank you Ranma." Kasumi said smiling.

Ranma set his mug down and picked up his hammer and saw. "Well back to work." Ranma went out again and began to fix the house up again.

"This is good." Nabiki said sitting up, the tea revived her some and gave her a bit of energy at least enough to now sit up. "Things have gone haywire when you left Kasumi. Even if you aren't my sister you still kept this household together, and now look at this." Nabiki gestured around. "Our home is in shambles."

"Well Ranma's fixing this place up, but we're only staying here long enough to talk to Genma about the latest development in the fiancée department." Kasumi said.

Nabiki massaged her temples. "When will this ever stop?"

The sliding front door slammed open audibly followed by a quartet of drunken footsteps. "Nabiki we're home!" Soun bellowed out cheerfully in his alcoholic stupor. Nabiki groaned and almost slammed her head into the broken table.

"Here it comes." She muttered as Soun and Genma came wobbling in.

"Nabiki where's Aka… Who are you people?" The drunken stupor seemed to disappear some when Soun spotted the girls assembled around the broken table.

"Hello Mr. Tendo. Don't you remember me? I was the one taking care of this place for a year now." Kasumi said in a sharp tone. "And it seems that in the short time I'm away you end up demolishing all that I have been taking care of."

"Kasumi!" Soun nearly leaped from his skin.

"Yes Kasumi, the same Kasumi who your youngest daughter threw out." Kasumi said with a scowl that surprised the other girls.

"I've never seen Kasumi so pissed before." Tina muttered.

"Yeah even when she's really serious she didn't have this much ice in her tone." Lei muttered back.

By now the other newly arrived occupant decided to open his mouth. "Wait if you're here then Ranma is here as well." Genma said.

"That he is." Kasumi replied.

"Genma immediately regained his arrogant behavior. "Boy where are you? You are marrying Akane and uniting the schools today!"

"Kasumi turned to the other girls and gestured to the fat martial artist. "Lei Fang, Helena, this is Genma Saotome."

"Oh well hello Mr. Saotome." Helena stood up with a very masked look a very creepy masked look. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same here." Lei Fang had an evil smile. "I've heard so much about you."

Genma could feel the animosity coming from the two girls and backed up into another form. He turned to see Hitomi with a very evil grin on her face. "Hello uncle Genma. Remember me? I'm Hitomi." Genma paled as old memories surfaced, the girl was attracted to Ranma when they were young it was the reason why he left the area quickly after finding out Ranma was hanging out with a girl around his age. Hitomi cracked her knuckles. "Now uncle Saotome will you kindly tell why you have engaged Ranma to so many women, including my two friends over there." Hitomi nodded her head toward Lei Fang and Helena. Genma turned and saw both girls pull out folded pieces of paper and open them. The entire household stares at the contracts, Nabiki had a twitch to her eye and Soun was slack jawed. Genma was sweating bullets and lunged at the contracts, but both girls had anticipated this and pulled back before the Saotome patriarch grabbed the contracts.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Saotome, Ranma told us all about you." Lei Fang said.

That's when Ranma came walking back in with sweat on his brow. "Well that takes care of the outside walls and roof… Oh hi Mr. Tendo, hey pops." Ranma's tone became guarded and braced him-self for what was going to happen.

"Boy! You're back, shameful of you running away like that, to redeem yourself you must marry Akane!" Genma grabbed Ranma by his muscle shirt. "Do you hear me boy?"

"I hear you pops." Ranma said and lifted the hammer he was using for construction and brought it down on Genma's head. Genma crumbled unconscious and sporting a large bump on his head.

"Ranma you're back now the schools will finally be united." Soun said.

Ranma shook his head. "I'm just passing through, once I'm done hear we're leaving." Ranma didn't flinch as Soun did his demon head attack.

"Ranma you will marry my Akane!" Soun shouted.

Ranma looked with a tired look at the demon head and with a ki charged finger he poked the illusion. The head deflated and Soun remained stunned at Ranma's lack of fear.

"Don't try any of that stuff anymore Mr. Tendo, it won't work." Ranma said. Genma regained consciousness and was about to lunge at Ranma when three pairs of legs appeared in front of him.

"Mr. Saotome I can't believe this, attacking someone from behind." Helena said intertwining her fingers she stretched them forward and a loud "crack" was heard.

"I can't believe you would accuse Ranma of being so dishonorable when you yourself are being quite dishonorable in front of our eyes." Lei Fang's hands began to go in motion.

"Why don't we give you a lesson in honor and the feelings that girls get when they we are cheated on." Hitomi tiltied her neck and a pop was heard. All three girls grin at the sweating father of Ranma and move in.

The scene that occurs after that is much to graphic for me to describe, please do not be disappointed since you'd probably be quite disturbed in observing it anyway.

Kasumi quietly leads Ranma out of the tearoom as the trio of girls, unleashed feminine justice on the Saotome patriarch. She leads him upstairs and into what had been her room when she was staying with the Tendo's. Unlike the other rooms, the room of Kasumi Tendo was left untouched. It seems even in death the room of the eldest Tendo commanded a respect that the other occupants of the household instinctively knew to leave alone, except the kitchen that is, Akane's work was all over the place.

"Man it figures of all the places in the house this room is the one that was left alone." Ranma said. He heard the door click shut and turned to see Kasumi with her head down and leaning against the door. "Kasumi…" Ranma reached for her but instead she barreled past his arm and lunged straight into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist as her momentum propelled them both onto the bed. Which wasn't such a good idea since all the time the room was left untouched it accumulated quite a bit of dust it sent both into fits of sneezing and coughing.

"Okay, that wasn't such a good idea after all." Kasumi muttered in between coughs.:

"What was that… "Ah-Choo!" for Kasumi?" Ranma rubbed his nose as dust settled.

Kasumi blushed. "I was hoping to make out I guess. I don't think the others will be distracted for long beating up your father."

"M-Make out?" Ranma blushed and rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"You don't want to make out?" Kasumi's eyes became teary and Ranma flinched.

"It's not that it's just…" Ranma trailed off as Kasumi's teary-eyed look doubled in size. "Okay I will." Ranma sighed in defeat not noticing Kasumi face the audience with the victory sign. Ranma gulped as Kasumi turned back to him and grabbed one hand and placed it gently on her hip, she took his other hand and placed it just on the top of her bum, Ranma's face turned crimson and resisted to squeeze. Kasumi's face was tinged in red but her smile was clear and pleasant, now she wrapped her arms round his neck and raised herself up on her toes and closed her eyes. Ranma took a deep breath knowing that she wanted him to kiss her. He looked at her face, eyes closed and waiting patiently with a small smile. It was a face serene and beautiful, like a princess or goddess even and she wanted him to kiss her… Well who was he not to do it. Concentrating on her lips he moved in closer and closer, he felt her tense as he neared her and he closed his eyes as he made for the final inches and…

"Kitchen Destroyer where you stay? Bring Shampoo Airen back or Shampoo make big mess!" A certain Chinese Amazon yelled out.

Kasumi groaned as she felt Ranma's warmth leave her face, she opened her eyes and saw that he was as disappointed as she was. Then more voices were heard.

"Akane where's Ran-chan? Don't you try to hide him from me!"

"Ranma Darling! I won't let any of these harpies have you, now Akane Tendo bring forth my beloved or will you tempt my anger."

"What the hell are you talking about, he isn't here and I just got home leave me alone."

"Akane Tendo you are finally free of the black sorcerer Ranma Saotome, come you and the pig-tailed girl are now free to date me."

"Ranma I won't let you have Shampoo."

"Stupid Mousse that flower pot! Shampoo is here!"

Both Ranma and Kasumi sighed. "Great pretty much the whole gang's here. The only one missing is Ryoga." Ranma said.

"I guess you better go confront them Ranma." Kasumi said.

"I guess I should. Wonder where Ryoga is anyway."

Kasumi shrugged and both left the room to face the chaos downstairs.

Meanwhile in some woods at the foot of Mt. Fuji…

"Well this is interesting." Ayane glared down at the tiny black piglet with a bandanna around him. She had fetched water while Ryoga built a fire and accidentally spilled some on the lost boy. "Mind telling me why you turned into a porker sensei?" Ryoga shivered under Ayane's gaze

A few minutes later an embarrassed Ryoga was putting on his clothes as a glaring Ayane stared at him indifferently. "Well Ayane-san I…" Both of Ryoga's hands shot up and clapped on either side of a kunai aimed straight at his face.

"When were you actually going to tell me you turned into a pig?" Ayane growled trying for a few seconds to free her kunai and let go when she realized there was no way to get it out of Ryoga's immense grasp.

"I was going to tell you. Just not quite yet." Ryoga dodged a kick to his head and slammed both hands on the ground to lift him up as Ayane turned it into a sweep.

"It's not good to keep secrets sensei, especially from me!" Ayane launched a barrage of shuriken just as Ryoga managed to grab his umbrella.

"I'm sorry really I am!" Ryoga opened his umbrella and spun it the speed of it battled aside the shuriken then he launched it forward in an attempt to buy time to do… something.

Ayane dodged to the side but the edge caught the top of her outfit and ripped it open revealing the netting underneath and a very large amount of cleavage. She lunged toward Ryoga in and attempt to knock him down and was surprised to see him lunge at her and tackle her down to the ground as he did a loud woody "thunk" was heard and she saw right over his shoulder that the umbrella had returned and embedded itself in a large tree. Than her rage returned when she realized that Ryoga was on top of her, both of her hands shot up and hit two pressure points by his neck making him spasm and she used this to get her leverage to twist him over so the positions were reversed. Now there she was straddling Ryoga trying her best to strangle his iron hard neck with her bare hands completely ignorant of her state of dress and how her attempted strangling was making two certain assets sway. She was also blissfully ignorant that she although she thought she was strangling Ryoga her attempts on his life were not doing a damn thing and the only reason why he wasn't moving was because he had fainted when he caught a glimpse of Ayane's exposure.

This all lasted until finally Ayane's rage settled down, she finally noticed her state of dress and pinched both sides of her outfit close. A few seconds later Ryoga came back to reality, now both of them faced away from each other. "I'm… I'm sorry about not telling you about my curse." Ryoga said uneasily.

"A curse huh? Well I'm surprised you weren't mistaken for someone's next meal." Ayane said.

"Eheh they've tried actually." Ryoga said rubbing his head.

Ayane looked at him for a second as the gears worked away in her head. "You turn into a pig right? Anyone else?"

Ryoga turned to look at her. "Yeah…" Ryoga smirked he wasn't honor bound to keep secrets about Ranma. "You know Ranko your opponent, she's actually Ranma."

Suddenly Ayane was in his face. "You knew that the entire time and you didn't tell me!" She once again tried to stuff a kunai in his face and Ryoga caught it between two fingers.

"It didn't seem important at the time." Ryoga said.

"Wasn't important? I'm going to kill you for this!" The fight started and now we leave them.

Ranma and Kasumi came downstairs and witnessed a standoff. On one side was the NWC and on the other was two of Ranma's new fiancées, one best friend wanting to be in that same position and a shapely pro wrestler who just happened to also get caught up in this.

"Hi everyone." Ranma said and all heads turned toward him. "It seems you met my two new fiancées."

That's when the gasket broke.

To be continued.

Author Notes: Yes looks pretty short right? Well it was thirteen pages however a power surge in my area wiped out most of my update from page five. I hate it when things like that happen. So the epilogue for the series will hopefully be in the next chapter. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes: This is it the ending of the series. Thank goodness it's over now I can work on the other chapters of my other stories. I've simulated the fight scenes in my mind for Ranma of Shishin and some hints of romance in Returner Ranma. Also working on Ranma Crusade, and almost done with another chapter of Goddess of Mine, it's going to be awhile till they are up. So keep checking people.

The entire room went silent as all heads turned toward Ranma's voice. Upon seeing Ranma standing beside an attractive girl with an outfit that showed off her kick-ass figure, the entire room exploded. "Ranma! How dare run away with that bitch!" Akane yelled out.

"Ran-chan how dare you cheat on me!" Ukyo yelled out.

"Ranma-darling how could you pick that hussy over me!" Kodachi said.

"Ranma Saotome you dare return with your dark magic and enslave yet another innocent maiden. I'll strike you down!" Kuno charged but was met with a palm strike to the forehead and a shoulder throw that threw him neatly out of the room and into the koi pond.

"Aiyah girl try take airen from Shampoo, Shampoo kill!" Shampoo pulled out her bonburi and lunged.

"Ranma I won't lose to you this time. I'll prove my strength and make Shampoo love me." Mousse declared.

"That's nice to hear Mousse. But I'm not Ranma!" Akane nailed Mousse's head through the floor.

Meanwhile Shampoo attempted to cave in Kasumi's head, I do mean attempted. Shampoo thrust one bonburi out and suddenly Kasumi disappeared in a swirl of dust, just before she met the floor as Kasumi delivered a thrust punch mid-back. "Cool down Shampoo, I will no longer tolerate your destructive habits in this house." Kasumi stated.

Shampoo turned over with wide eyes. "Aiyah! Shampoo know that voice, you is too, too nice girl. Why you is wearing that? Where you been?"

Ukyo was similarly shocked. "You're Kasumi? What happened to you? Where have you been? Why are you dressed like that?"

Kasumi sighed as she put a finger to her head. "So many questions so little time, why don't we get a few things cleared up. First no fighting, explosions, use of weapons, use of special techniques and what not. Second these two here are Ranma's new fiancées. Lei, Helena, I introduce you to the fiancée squad of Nerima." Kasumi waved a hand over Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi.

"Fiancees!" All the other Nerima fiancées yelled out.

Helena and Lei Fang stared at the girls and shot deadly glares at the cowering puddle of flesh known as Genma Saotome.

"Ranma how dare you, you PERVERT!" Akane brought out the B.A.M despite her splint arm and tried to make Ranma the nail for it. However Kasumi had other plans the mallet head slid off cleanly before it made contact with Ranma's head and only the soft click of the tanto that Kasumi was lightly touching made it evident that she was the cause. Ranma gave a low whistle.

"You've improved I barely saw that." He said quite impressed.

"Why thank you Ranma." Kasumi said a warm smile on her face.

"Great two more fiancées, how many more are you gonna get Ran-chan?" Ukyo said in an icy tone.

Ranma held his hands up in a placating way. "Why you asking me? Ask pops about it, he can probably give you a list."

"I agree." Kasumi said fixing a stare at Genma that made him shudder.

"It's not only the fiancées we are here to talk about. It's about other things as well." Hitomi said. "I don't know what claims you four have on Ran-chan but I freely admit I have none on him." This seemed to make the Nerimians relax a bit until her next words came out. "But I've known Ran-chan when we were just in Junior High, I was his friend and I…" Hitomi licked her lips this was it she was finally going to admit her feelings. "I loved him then and I still do now. I don't care what any of you have on him and even what my friends have on him. I won't give up on him, not yet."

Ranma's jaw dropped to the ground. "Y-You l-l-l-liked me f-for all this time Hitomi-chan?" He asked. The young karate master blushed under Ranma's gaze and nodded.

"You didn't know?" Tina said in disbelief, the girl gave off so many signs back at the tournament that it was near impossible to not notice. Of course this is Ranma, at the pigtailed martial artists nod Tina planted her face in a hand. "Men can be so stupid." She muttered.

"She isn't the only one." Kasumi said.

Ranma looked at Kasumi and smiled he knew she was interested back at the tournament and he promised he would give it a shot with her, still with her words he felt like a ton of weight was removed from his chest. He felt extremely happy about Kasumi's feelings toward him.

"This is unacceptable, I will not allow this!" Soun yelled out. "Ranma will marry Akane and that is final!" Soun soon regretted that as four fiancées, an obsessed admirer, a friend wanting to be more, a kunoichi who was closer then any of the girls were and a former pro wrestler turned supermodel who was rooting for the said kunoichi began to stare down the Tendo patriarch. Needless to say Soun decided to make himself as small as possible, find a somewhat safe corner and pretend to be invisible.

"Boy you must marry Akane, It's the honor of the Saotome clan depends on it." Genma said.

"The only reason I haven't left behind the Saotome name is because of mom, pop." Ranma's aura sprang out making everyone tense. "But after all of this is cleared up I'm leaving this place and the name behind." Gasps were heard from the NWC.

"How can you say that Ranma?" Genma said. "You shame me boy, how ungrateful you are after all I've done for you." Genma began to sob then stopped as he felt waves of killer intent surround him.

"Oh yes we know all that you've done to him." Hitomi said her smile was sweet but her eyebrow was twitching.

"Let's give you a run through on some of things you've done to him." Kasumi said cracking her knuckles.

G1 walks across the scene pulling a screen behind him. "Sorry folks this is just too horrible to witness." He takes a look behind the screen then looks back green in the face. "Blood of the Elias, that is just wrong." Runs off and barfing noises are heard. A few seconds later the noise has ceased and G1 comes back. "Looks like its over sorry about that people." Walks off with the screen.

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." Nabiki muttered when the DOA girls finished their beat down on Genma.

"Where's the bathroom? Ukyo groaned holding a hand over her mouth.

"Shampoo no feel too good maybe should not have eaten too big lunch." Shampoo said.

"This is barbaric behavior is quite disturbing." Kodachi said then she ran off soon retching sounds were heard.

"Geez girls, I think that was a bit much." Ranma said obviously looking very disturbed at what happened.

"Nah he got off easy." Hitomi turned to the other girls. "Right girls?" Their collective nods made Ranma sweatdrop.

"Well I guess it's alright since he's still alive." Ranma said. 'I better not get on their bad side.' He added as a thought.

Kasumi looked over the group and nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. "I think we should have all this sorted out in the morning. I'll go call Aunty to meet us tomorrow morning here. We will discuss the matter of this fiancée war with her since we won't get much from this thing." Kasumi toed what was Genma Saotome. "I suggest we all get some time off and sort out your thoughts because after tomorrow many of you may not be part of this anymore."

Her commanding tone that was so very much like the former Tendo Matriarch was taken in stride and all left without another word, except from Kuno who was punted into the stratosphere shortly thereafter.

"Too bad the Tendo's wouldn't let us stay except you Ranma." Lei Fang said they had separate rooms at a nearby motel and unfortunately there were only three two-bedroom rooms left for them to use.

"Well knowing them they'd probably try to force a marriage during the night so it was a good thing I didn't accept." Ranma said then turned to Kasumi. "Although Nabiki looked pretty desperate when she asked you to stay."

"I'll never go back to being Kasumi Tendo anymore Ranma, Even if this breaks the vow I made to her, the type of life she had would have been filled with regret." Kasumi said.

"Alright already enough with the mushy stuff, why don't we get to the important subject at hand? Like who gets to bunk with Ranma for the night?" Tina said.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?" Ranma asked his face blushing as he realized his predicament. Tina just smiled and snickered as the rest of the group began to grow red in the face. There was silence for several seconds as the four girls looked between each other while the blushing champion of tournament and an amused pro wrestler turned model looked on.

"I guess I could…" All four started then stopped as they looked at each other with surprise and a bit of anger. Tina chuckled this was great better than any soap opera.

"I know." Tina wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and gave special attention to push her assets so they trapped an arm. "How about I stay with him so he won't get jumped by any of you." She grinned barely able to hold in her laughter as a trickle of blood began to drip from Ranma's nose and she wasn't at all bothered by the shocked and enraged looks of her friends.

"No way!" All four of them yelled out, Tina sighed and held up a teacup with five sticks in them.

"Alright then how about we draw lots?" She said. At the apparent acknowledging looks of the other girls she twirled the cup a little and set it on the table.

"Uh Tina how come there are five sticks?" Hitomi asked. Tina smiled and pointed at herself then frowned as Lei quickly grabbed a stick and threw it over her shoulder. "Right let's start." Hitomi said with a slight glare at Tina and all four grabbed a stick and lifted. Kasumi blushed as she saw the red tip on her stick. The other three frowned at their own plain ones and glanced at Kasumi. "Alright that was practice draw number one." Hitomi said collecting all the sticks and dropping them into the cup again and twirled it. "Here comes the real one."

Kasumi glared at the other three. "You guys…" She growled.

"No hard feelings this round." Hitomi said as all four grabbed a stick and lifted. Once again Kasumi blushed as she looked at her marked stick. "Okay that was practice draw number two." Hitomi collected the sticks. "Here we go with the real one."

During this Tina just dragged Ranma up the stairs and into one of the vacant rooms. "Hey Tina what are you doing they haven't finished the lots yet?" Ranma asked.

"Knowing how they are it's going to take a long time so just go to sleep already." Tina said with a shove she sent him into one of the twin beds.

Sighing in relief that it seemed that nothing but sleeping was going on Ranma began to settle in taking off his shirt but leaving his and undershirt on since a girl was in the room. Then he heard the shuffle of clothes nearby and he dared a peek. What he saw almost sent him to the realm of unconsciousness Tina was facing away from him but she had obviously taken off her blue top and her black and white striped pants. Two things he noticed right there, she didn't wear a bra and her panties was a lacy thong. Stifling a nosebleed he quickly threw himself under the covers and faced away from her.

"Something wrong Ranma?" Tina asked smirking knowing full well what Ranma noticed but decided to play the part. After all didn't she want to become a movie star? She'd have to work on her acting. She got up and walked over to his bed.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing at all." Ranma said and broke out sweating when Tina sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Aw c'mon you can tell me no need to be shy." Tina said.

"I tell you it's nothing really." Ranma said and tensed when she placed a hand on his head.

"What's wrong Ranma, am I ugly that's why you won't face me?" Tina asked.

"Didn't we go over this in the hot springs back at the tournament?" Ranma asked trying to settle this discussion quickly.

"Your actions now aren't proving what you said then." Tina countered.

"I'm really tired right now and I want to go to sleep." Ranma said grabbing for any excuse no matter how lame it was.

"Ah c'mon." Tina grabbed his covers and pulled it off. "Talk to me, geez I never met someone so damn shy that he could…" Tina was cut off when the door to the room slammed open. Apparently the girls finally stopped and found out that two of the group was missing. Now all four girls saw Tina in practically nothing sitting on Ranma's bed holding the covers with Ranma without his shirt.  
"RANMA!" Four cries shout out scaring the birds in a nearby tree awake.

The next morning, five tired girls and a haggard Ranma shuffled into the Tendo dojo one look at them quickly put Soun in tears and made all the fiancées furious. Although they tried to explain the Nerima residents didn't listen. They always assumed the worse when all that happened that night was instead of three rooms all five girls Ranma stuffed themselves in one room. Four of the five proceeded to glare at the fifth for her crime for the entire night and Ranma couldn't sleep out of fear. Of course when Nodoka finally arrived and saw the condition of her son and the five girls she reacted in a very predictable way.

"My son is so manly he's kept these girls satisfied all night!" She declared, this made the NWC even more furious and put blushes on four girls and deep sighs from Ranma and Kasumi who were used to the behavior of the Tendo matriarch.

"Mom nothing happened at all." Ranma moaned.

"He's right aunty, nothing happened with any of us." Kasumi said.

"Oh…" Nodoka visibly deflated then took up a thoughtful look as she analyzed Kasumi. "My goodness Kasumi when did you decide to change your usual outfit for… that." Nodoka had seen a lot of very revealing outfits but for Kasumi to be wearing something like that was very interesting indeed.  
Kasumi sighed as she looked over herself. Did everyone have to comment about her kunoichi outfit? Sure it really did hug her figure very well and the slits went up to her hips and yes you could see her panty strings but it wasn't that bad was it? After thinking it over Kasumi decided she needed to go shopping for clothes.

"Mrs. Saotome I'm not the Kasumi you knew, she's dead." Kasumi stopped when Nodoka gasped.

"When was this?" Nodoka's cheerful demeanor disappeared leaving a serious Saotome matriarch which Genma feared.

"Just over a year ago." Kasumi replied.

"So much time." Nodoka whispered then looked at the other girls. "I presume you girls are here because of Ranma?" She asked.

Lei, Helena and Hitomi nodded, but Tina shook her head and backed up. "I'm just here with my friends." She said.

Nodoka nodded and focused her attention on the remaining three. "You do know that Ranma is engaged to marry Akane due to family honor?"

The girls nodded but Hitomi spoke up. "Maybe your honor Mrs. Saotome but not his fathers, that overweight blob has bled out any honor he had whatsoever." All the girls nodded in agreement. Genma muttered something through his bandages but quickly shut up as the girls locked their glares on him.

"Nonetheless my son has an obligation to marry a Tendo." Nodoka said.

"He also has obligations to some of us as well Mrs. Saotome." Helena said. "If what Ranma told us is true then Ukyo and Shampoo do have valid claims on Ranma as well as Lei Fang and I." She shifted her position to look more dignified. "Genma Saotome has taken a significant amount of monetary material from my fathers company as a dowry."

"And a bunch of food from mine as stupid as it is." Lei Fang said.

"Still the Tendo contract precedes all others." Nodoka said.

"But unlike the Saotome and Tendo contract they have it orally while we have official contracts signed and stamped with crest of the Saotome family." Lei Fang said and pulled out her contract Helena did also Nodoka seeing that the family crest was indeed stamped on the contract glared at her husband. Ukyo sweated when she realized even though the dowry of her family was taken her father never did get an official document to legally claim her right.

"Shampoo no need silly contract, Amazon law say Shampoo and Ranma married and Shampoo bring Ranma to village." Shampoo stated.

Kasumi smiled as she turned to Cologne. "Aunty Cologne I know you have it and you been hiding for awhile why don't you bring it out?" Kasumi watched Cologne wince before the ancient Amazon smiled.

"So you knew about it all along?" Cologne asked.

"Indeed…" Kasumi said. "I suspected it all along that's why I took a peek in your room while you were out making a delivery at peak hour."

"You do know you've trespassed on our property." Cologne said.

"Then you know your great granddaughter has done so numerous times, the difference between us is that I didn't leave any evidence of my presence there while Shampoo always leaves a big hole in the wall." Cologne frowned when she realized she wouldn't get far in this argument. Knowing when she was caught she brought out the letter which Kasumi had mentioned.

"Hey what's that?" Ranma asked.

"Why don't you read it Ranma?" Kasumi stated with a smile.

Ranma opened the letter and his eyes widened. "This is…" he stopped stunned beyond belief. Kasumi looked at Cologne with a smile but her eyes told a different story. "Tell them or I will."

Cologne sighed she had hoped to keep it a secret until Ranma and Shampoo were married but now the cat was out of the bag. "The letter states that Ranma is hereby an official Joketsuzoku Amazon warrior with full rights in both forms. It also means the kiss of marriage is voided."

Shampoo's jaw dropped and Mousse was doing a happy dance. "This is great news now Ranma can marry Akane with no trouble." Soun declared he and Genma began to dance around the room while the DOA girls shook their heads at their stupidity.

"Did you two not hear what Helena said?" Hitomi asked jabbing her hands to her hips. "You only have an oral vow while Helena and Lei Fang have official contracts. Furthermore Ranma is planning to leave behind the Saotome name when the Nerima mess is cleaned up."

Nodoka gasped and looked at Ranma who nervously nodded. "I'm sorry mom but I won't stand for this anymore."

Nodoka mouth drew a thin line as she gripped the wrapped katana. "You do know you are dishonoring me in this Ranma. This is not manly behavior to be running away like this."

"Running away? Oh he isn't running away Mrs. Saotome he's finding out all the ways out of the marriage deals one at a time. Does Ms. Kuonji have any proof that signifies that she marry Ranma?" Helena asked.

Ukyo cursed when she heard that she had no contract other then the agreement with Genma and her father the biggest piece of evidence would have been the cart used as a dowry but where the heck Genma put it was anyone's guess. Still it was the best she had right now. "Our family cart was the dowry for our marriage and Genma took it and left me behind." Ukyo stated.

"Was there an official contract?" Lei asked. Ukyou grit her teeth and shook her head. "Well then the only thing you have on the Saotome family is that Genma stole your family cart meaning you can press charges on Genma Saotome." Lei finished.

Ukyo growled knowing she'd lost but she grinned evilly as she caught Genma's fearful look. At least she'd get her revenge on the panda.

"Also Mrs. Saotome he isn't abandoning the contracts that hold valid. So Lei and myself are still currently engaged to him." Helena said.

"Beside how can you call him unmanly he just won the Dead or Alive tournament on his first try too. I find it kinda hard to think he's anything unmanly." Hitomi said.

"Tournament huh? You know Ranma has a substantial dept with me if he is to leave he has to pay it off." Nabiki stated. It earned her a cross look from Kasumi but she ignored it. "If Ranma did win this tournament he should have quite a bit of money now so he might be able to pay me off."

"He did win the tournament we were all there, we were all participants in the tournament." Tina said finally getting into the conversation.

"Like you say it's your words and no proof." Nabiki was pressing her advantage without Ranma the budget for the dojo would redline within the next few days.

The girls grit their teeth. Helena had planned to charge the amount that Ranma owed on DOATEC but it wouldn't look good in front of his mother, and there was no proof except the check that Ranma had given to Gen Fu. Fortunately it seemed Goddess of Tranquility Kasumi Tendo asked a favor of her new friend Belldandy and in turn the luck of Ranma was unusually good today because a knock on the door brought attention.

Kasumi answered the door and was quite surprised to who it was. She came back into the tearoom with a smile that signaled victory. A few seconds later a middle-aged man and woman came in and right behind was Gen Fu carrying his granddaughter. The girl was a bit thin probably due to being in the hospital for so long she was also a bit pale but her youthful smile brightened when her grandfather nodded toward Ranma.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" The girl asked.

"Yeah that's me." Ranma replied and his eyes widened when he realized at who this was.

"Grandpa told me that it was you who gave us the check for my operation. Thank you very much." The girl dipped her head and closed her eyes. The man and woman that Ranma correctly guessed were her parents got to their knees and bowed to Ranma.

"Thank you Ranma for saving my daughter." The man said.

"I can't thank you enough." The woman said

"It was… nothing." Ranma said stunned at the sudden events. Nodoka's serious face softened at this and the katana was released there was absolutely no dishonor or unmanly behavior here.

Genma was shocked how could the boy just give away the check to a tournament he worked hard to win and not bring it back so he could use it. "Boy how could you do such a useless thing? You worked so hard to get that check and you just give it away? You shame me boy."

Nodoka's eye twitched at this and Gen Fu looked stunned and enraged. Nodoka stood up grabbed the katana and quickly grabbed Genma by the ear before he could get away. "Dear we need to have a talk… in private." Nodoka dragged her husband up the stairs (Yes I do mean dragged.) where the top floor began to shake from multiple slams from something big, heavy and wears glasses getting his ass handed to him by his spouse.

Soon after Gen fu and his family left, his grand daughter giving Ranma a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her family. The remaining residents were all very touched at what Ranma had done it turned up the attraction on Ranma and made those who were out very envious. However one person didn't believe a word of this. Guess who?

"Hah yet another trick being used by that cretin. Now he seeks to make himself the hero and secretly enslave the hearts of those who adore him. I see through your black illusion Ranma Saotome and I strike!" Kuno raised his bokken and charged Ranma before Hitomi ever so innocently stuck her foot out. Kuno tripped and fell face first into the wood floor. It was there that Lei placed a foot on his head and grinded it a few times.

"Tina your turn." Lei called out. Tina smiled as Lei backed off she sat on Kuno's back grabbed both his legs and leaned back. All present company winced as Kuno let off a painful howl and that didn't end there. She then got up grabbed his legs again and began to swing him around. Everyone had to duck or be hit by Kuno then finally Tina released sending Kuno out of the tearoom and face first into the border wall.

"Nice distance." Ranma said. Tina dusted her hands and cracked her neck with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

Kodachi was ecstatic Ranma had driven off all the harlots that stood in the way of their love. (Man, who is she kidding?) "Ranma darling finally with those harlots gone you and I shall finally be together!" Kodachi attempted to leap forward to engulf him in her embrace except her said love shot her a glare that could have set fires if it was any hotter.

"You listen to me right now Kodachi, you had less claim then any of the other girls, I have not and never been once attracted to you. So you best get step aside since you should never have been a part of this in the first place." Ranma said.

"Surely you don't mean that Ranma darling?" Kodachi asked.

"I mean every word of it. I don't want to see or hear ever again." Ranma said.

Tears welled up in Kodachi's eyes and finally she left with black rose petals floating slowly to the ground as she wept. Kasumi watched the psycho gymnast diminishing figure and turned back to look at Ranma.

"That was rather harsh Ranma." She said.

"If I'd have said it any less she'd never think I was serious." Ranma said. Soon after he said that Nodoka returned her hair slightly out of place from the tight bun. Ten seconds later a battered and beaten Genma Saotome inched his way in he crawled over to the spot near his wife and then passed out.

"I've finished discussing things with your father Ranma. And we agreed that without clear evidence of the engagement those girls have no valid claim." Ukyo frowned knowing that this pretty much meant her engagement with Ranma was over. "However all of the dowries that Genma has taken will be repaid starting today." Ukyo smiled a little at least it wasn't a total loss.

"Now then." Nodoka turned to the two fiancées with the valid contracts. "Which one of you wants to be married to my manly son?"

This threw Helena and Lei for a loop. "Well we're not so sure yet." Lei said.

"Yes, we would like more time before we decide." Helena said.

"Oh, no problem at all. Just make sure you don't make me wait too long I want to see my grandchildren so I can spoil them." Nodoka said with this brought blushes to both Helena and Lei Fang.

"But mom I'm gonna leave behind the Saotome name." Ranma said.

This got Nodoka's attention. "You're what?"

"Leaving behind the name." Ranma said looking guilty.

Nodoka blinked then smiled. "If you're worried about it's with Genma then don't worry when we married he took on my name Ranma." She shot a glare at the pathetic pile of flesh beside her. "Although he won't be holding onto it for much longer."

Ranma perked up, his mom was going to file for divorce? This little trip turned out even better then expected. Although… He glanced at Kasumi. 'Kasumi doesn't have any valid claim like Helena and Lei.'

Kasumi tried to hide her sadness. Her dreams with Ranma were now farther away then expected. Although she was happy for Lei and Helena she realized her lonely would continue.

Ranma caught Kasumi's masked sadness biting his lip he once again spoke to his mother. "Mom what if I don't want to marry Lei or Helena?" This brought heads to him. Helena and Lei looked at him the sad look in their eyes was very evident.

"What do you mean son." Nodoka asked.

"I'm not saying I won't marry them but what if I ain't interested. I mean what if I like someone else, but she doesn't have any valid claim?" Ranma asked lowering his head.

Nodoka blinked then smiled. "Son I don't really care about who has a valid claim or not, if you marry someone else it doesn't matter just make sure you take care of her and have plenty of grandchildren for me to spoil."

Ranma was quite surprised that was something he didn't expect. However he was still quite please. "Thanks mom."

Nodoka smiled and turned her gaze on both Hitomi and Kasumi. "Now I assume Ranma told me this because he might be interested in you two do you want me to add you to the list of valid claims.

"List!" Ranma yelled out. "What you're just gonna jot names down for this now?"

"Of course not dear. Just the ones you are interested in. Those who are interested but not by you are put aside on the wait list for a later meeting." Nodoka said simply. Ranma groaned. While the girls wondered how Ranma's mother could just say these things so easily.

"Well then you can put Akane's name down, Ranma and Akane are practically a couple." Soun declared.

"Pass." Ranma said. Nodoka nodded and crossed Akane's name off the wait list. Ranma blinked at that. "Wow she actually did it." Soun began to weep. "I guess this means my problems aren't that bad anymore."

"Wrong Saotome you have a dept to be paid." Nabiki said, it was a last ditch but there was no way Ranma could repay her the amount he owed, that is until Helena took out a checkbook.

"How much does he owe?" She asked and wet the pen tip with the tip of her tongue and smiled pleasantly at Nabiki.

Nabiki sweated, she thought this girl looked loaded by the way she held herself and the manners she displayed. "He currently owes me over 400,000 yen." She stated.

"I'll give you 600,000." Helena scribbled down the number. "For taking care of him for so long." She carefully tore the check from the book and held it out to Nabiki.

Nabiki took the check and goggled. "DOATEC?" She yelled out.

Helena smiled and left the middle Tendo gawking.

"So is everything settled?" Ranma asked. Nabiki glanced at him with a masked gaze and nodded. "All right I have no more problems here in Nerima." Ranma's cheer was interrupted quickly.

"I can't believe this." An annoyed feminine voice said. "I told you I knew where to go, but no you said you knew and headed straight toward Hokkaido!"

"Um, sorry." A familiar males voice said.

"You better be sorry. I don' know why you wanted to come here anyway." The girls voice again but it started o sound very familiar.

"Because I have to check up on Akane." Ryoga said.

"Hmph that weakling she should still be recovering after what I did to her." The girls voice said.

"You did that?" The males voice yelled out.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" The girl said.

"Why did you do those things to Akane!" The male demanded.

"Oh please she attacked me I just defended myself."

"But still you…" The males voice was cut off.

"Whatever just go say hi to your girlfriend and lets go."

"S-She isn't my… I mean w-we are."

"Oh for the… C'mon you idiot." They heard the front side gate open and in came Ayane dragging a stammering Ryoga, she soon dropped her burden when she saw Kasumi there with the others. "Well, well what do we have here?" Ayane smirked.

"Ayane what are you doing here?" Lei asked.

"My pig-brained sensei here wanted to visit "Akane" to see how she's doing." Ayane said in a sarcastic tone however the pig-brained comment made Ranma flinch. Kasumi shifted her stance Ayane saw this and laughed. "You can actually relax around me for once dear sister."

"Sister?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

"Half-sister." Kasumi corrected her hands dancing lightly on the hilt of her tanto.

Ayane raised her hands although her eyes still reflected how amused she was and the burning hatred that was being restrained toward Kasumi. "As much as I'd like to kill you dear sister I am unable too, not as long as I am out here training under pork butt here."

"Stop picking on Ryoga!" Akane rushed in about to deliver a punch with her good arm. Ayane smirked and readied a counter. Ranma was about to leap in to stop it but someone else reacted first. Ryoga disappeared from the spot he was stammering on and reappeared in-between the two one hand caught Akane's fist the other pushed down the hands that Ayane had ready to counter Akane.

"Ayane don't you dare hurt Akane." Ryoga growled out.

Ayane smirked. "Fine I'll leave her alone as long as she leaves me alone." Ryoga sighed and nodded. It was the best he'd get out of her.

Ryoga turned his gaze onto Ranma. "What are you here for Ranma?" He demanded.

"I'm just settling things here, and just about done. I was planning on heading off now." He said. "And you?"

"Here just to say hi I guess." Ryoga said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Ayane glared at Ranma. "You!" She said.

Ranma pointed at himself. "Me?" He asked.

"Yes you, I have a bone to pick with you." Ayane scowled. "Ryoga told me a few secrets about you."

Ranma's eyes widened then narrowed as he glared at Ryoga who shrugged and smirked then began looking guilty when Kasumi frowned at him.

"What kind of secrets?" Tina asked curious.

Ayane contemplated on that and smirked. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll all find out soon enough." She fixed her gaze on Ranma. "The next time we meet I'm going to beat you." She then turned her gaze on Kasumi. "And when I'm finished with that I'll be coming after you again dear sister." Sparks flew between the two until Ayane grabbed Ryoga again and began dragging him out. "C'mon pork chop we wasted enough time here."

Seeing them leave Ranma turned to his mother. "I guess we'll be going as well." Ranma said.

"Take this." Nodoka handed him an envelope. "Don't spend it all too fast."

Ranma checked the contents and he gawked. "Mom this is…"

"For your travels Ranma, and do come visit your mother once in awhile." Nodoka said.

"I'll be sure to do that." Ranma slipped the envelope into his pocket. "Let's go girls." The group bowed to Nodoka and began leaving but not before each of the girls got to kick Genma one last time. "So what now?" Ranma asked as they walked out of the Nerima district.

"I'm heading back to the states." Tina said. "Got to get back to my modeling career."

"Breaks almost over I have to head back to Germany." Hitomi said.

"Same here, I'm just looking forward to late nights, buckets of coffee and take out." Lei Fang said sarcastically.

"I've been away from the stage for awhile. I guess I better get back to it." Helena said.

"Man I was getting used to everybody traveling together." Ranma said.

"Why not come with me Ranma?" Hitomi said. "I'm sure my dad would love to see how you've improved."

"I was thinking he'd come with me to France, I'd like him to see one of my performances." Helena said.

"You're practically a celebrity there. You're probably planning on publicly making it known you two are engaged." Hitomi said.

"As if you didn't have similar goals." Helena said glaring at the younger woman.

"Ladies please." Ranma said nervous about a fight breaking out. A tap on the shoulder brought his attention to Lei Fang who held out a note. "I'm currently attending Todai so you can come visit me anytime. My cell number." She said.

Both Helena and Hitomi blinked and immediately writing instruments were out and two more numbers were held out to Ranma. The pig tailed martial artist groaned and pocketed the numbers. A few minutes later after final farewells the group disbanded heading off for their separate lives.

"Guess it's just you and me again." Ranma said scratching the back of his head.

"I guess so." Kasumi said smiling.

"Shall we?" Ranma asked.

"Let's." Kasumi said wrapping her arms around one of his and letting him lead her off into the sunset.

End.

It's finally done. Sorry it took so long, finals are approaching and I've been working on four fanfics simultaneously so it's taking awhile. I did promise to finish this series first so here it is. Of course now it means the Beach volleyball fic will come up but not quite that soon yet. After all I have other works to work on before I start something new. Well I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I loved making it. Until next time.


	10. Ranma and Ryoga Game Endings

Author notes: This has been bothering me for some time. I needed to make an ending trailer for Ranma and just like every other DOA character. It isn't very original it actually takes a lot out of Kasumi's ending but since they are together it shouldn't matter should it? On that note I'll also do a Ryoga one even though he lost. Hope you enjoy it. Next update will be a long delayed Goddess of Mine chapter, next updates after will be Returner Ranma and the long awaited DOA Ranma Extreme. Thanks for your support.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive not mine. Get it? Got it? Good.

Ranma's ending

Kasumi rested quietly on a branch as the sun slowly started to set. The previous night flashed into her mind as the inevitable events of her runaway status once again came into play.

(Flashback)

Rapid rustling of disturbed foliage on the ground echoed in the dark forest as a figure clad in blue sprinted between the trees, behind her were three other blurs that leaped back and forth against the trees. Arms darted out releasing their contents. A dozen shuriken sped toward the figure that had skid to a halt and pivoted, a hiss of a blade leaving its sheath and a glint of steel flashed several times in the faint moonlight accompanied by sharp rings of metal meeting metal.

Kasumi sheathed her blade and sprinted to her right her pursuers hot on her trail. More shuriken darted toward her several embedding themselves into trees and dirt. Once again she faced her pursuers and heard the rustle of a figure leaping out of a bush behind her. She turned to see a shuriken speeding toward her face. A blur skidded to a stop before her and another sharp clang was heard as the figure lowered his chain mail reinforced bracer. Piercing blue eyes locked with hers deep blue pools holding worry.

Kasumi allowed a reassuring smile and the figures eyes shifted from relief, to almost sadistic as he faced the pursuing ninja and cracked his knuckles. Kasumi knew the chase was over as Ranma lunged toward his opponents his aura blazing in the night.

(End Flashback)

Kasumi opened her eyes realizing she had dozed for a few minutes. Three knocks on the trunk of the tree made her look down to see her pigtailed guardian holding up two sticks each with a decently sized trout skewered on them and cooked to perfection. She smiled as he leaped onto the branch and easily balanced there as he handed a skewer to Kasumi. Accepting her meal she took a dainty bite and chewed savoring the taste. Pausing to look at Ranma again she found he had already demolished his fish and was looking at the setting sun that was starting to disappear beyond the horizon.

Ranma felt a soft weight on his shoulder a glance revealed Kasumi's head resting there her fish skewer gripped in one hand and her unbound hair shifting in the light breeze. Ranma blushed lightly as Kasumi snuggled closer to him. As the sun's last rays slowly faded an arm of the pigtailed martial artist slowly lifted up, twitched several times before resting on the shoulder that faced outwards pulling the kunoichi closer before shakily resting his own head on hers.

Now Ryoga's ending, just for the heck of it

A little black piglet ran as a large bear chased after it. Suddenly three kunai shot out from a tree hitting the bear in both of it's eyes and in it's head dropping the animal. A young purple haired woman dropped form her perch her dark shinobi gear making her look intimidating. She lazily uncorked a bamboo container and upended the steaming contents on the piglet. The piglet turned into a naked young man who gave a dirty look to his student as he faced away from her. In an uncaring manner Ayane tossed Ryoga his clothes wrapped in a tight ball which he quickly snatched and began dressing.

Smoke lightly billowed in a small clearing and a large portion of bear lay skewered over the fire slowly being rotated by Ryoga. The directionally challenged martial artist stuck a cooking thermometer into the bear for a few seconds then pulled it out and continued rotating the meat. A loud crash caught his attention and he turned his head to see Ayane kneeling on the ground panting bandannas scattered around her and the smoking remnants of a tree before her.

Ryoga moved the bear to the cooling stakes and walked over to Ayane. She glared up at him an irritated scowl on her face. Ushering her on her feet Ryoga stood behind her holding both her hands in his and with two bandannas lightly gripped in each hand. As he began to lecture a slight tinge of pink appeared on Ayane's cheeks. She frowned and masked it with an irritated look. Ryoga's turned his gaze forward and nodded. Ayane closed her eyes and her hands lightly glowed this glow spread to the bandannas. Ryoga removed his hands and stepped back. Ayane's eyes snapped open and flung both arms forward. Two blurs of orange shot out and passed through two trees at a slight angle after a few seconds these trees tops fell off a clean cut through both of them.

Ayane's eyes widened and a smile lit up her face as she turned to Ryoga. Who looked surprised at her expression toward him, she realized this and quickly the smile vanished replaced by scowl. She walked by Ryoga her eyes closed and nose held up back to the fire and to the bear where she began struggling to lift and place it back on the cooking stakes. Ryoga quickly relieved her of her struggle and smiled at her as he once again started turning the bear. Ayane turned away nose in the air again, as Ryoga returned his attention on the bear again Ayane sneaked a glance over to him, her eyes softened slightly and the edges of her lips moved up ever so slightly.

That's all until DOA Ranma Extreme, I hope you all like it so until next time.


End file.
